Rock Band
by nana.modoki
Summary: A.U. GaaraxHina : CAP 15 actualizado después de años : disculpen la tardanza de nuevo : // que pasaria si la tierna y calmada Hinata fuera persuadida para cantar en una banda de rock XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertece, todos son creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

A.U // GaaraxHina

N/A: no tenía ni idea de que título ponerle XD jajaja así que ni se quejen de eso ):

_blablabla_ – pensamientos o.o

(cosas entre paréntesis) – explicaciones de la autora

**ROCK BAND**

Capitulo 1: El Secreto de Hinata

--En la mansión Hyuuga se encontraba alguien tocando el timbre--

**Neji:** ya voy, ya voy –bajando las escaleras—

**Hinata: **¡niisan, gaara está en la puerta! (Hinata vestia un vestido de tirantes blanco por arriba de las rodillas, sandalias blancas y el cabello como en shippuden)

**Neji: **ya se, es un escandaloso parece que no puede tocar el timbre de manera normal –abre la puerta- ya te dije que cuando vengas a buscarme toques no más de dos veces el timbre, un dia de estos Hiashi va a salir a corretearte a palazos. (Neji vestía una playera blanca, jeans negros entubados, una bandana o paliacate morado en la mano izquierda, converse morados y un gorrito de esos que se usan en invierno color negro tipo tejido algo suelto de la parte trasera con su clásico cabello largo)

**Gaara:** eres un exagerado Neji, solo por tocar el timbre diez veces te alteras –asomandose por la puerta- ¡buenos días Hinata! (Gaara vestia una playera roja con rayas negras, saco negro pegado al cuerpo, pantalón negro entubado, vans negros, cadena delgada en el cuello y anillos en la mano derecha)

**Hinata:** bu-u-enos días gaara-kun –con un leve sonrojo-

**Gaara:** bueno Neji, es hora de irnos –dirigiéndose hasta su auto (jeep negro XD)-

**Neji:** Hinata pon llave a la puerta y si vas a salir hoy llega temprano que hoy llego tarde

**Hinata:** si niisan no te preocupes-cerrando la puerta mientras Neji se subia al auto con Gaara-

--En eso Hanabi bajaba de las escaleras para desayunar por lo que pudo oir que Neji iba a salir--

**Hanabi:** buenos días nee-chan (Hanabi aun en pijama XD)

**Hinata:** buenos días Hanabi, ¿ya vas a desayunar?

**Hanabi:** si, oye Hina, oí que Neji se va todo el día de hoy con Gaara, ¿no le has comentado sobrela banda?

**Hinata:** no, aun no y hoy vamos a tocar por primera vez en un club que inaugura la hermana de Kiba… solo espero que no me de pánico escénico .

(Neji salía todos los fines de semana con Gaara y sus amigos a ensayar por las mañanas ya que al igual que Hinata el tocaba en una banda de rock solo que Hinata nunca le conto a Neji sobre la banda que había formado ya que después de todo Kiba tuvo que convencerla..)

FlashBack:

**Kiba:** porfavor Hinata-chan, ya tenemos todo menos vocalista, además no es aun nada serio ya que solo ensayamos en el garaje de Shino, di que si Hinata ¡porfavor!

**Shino:** si dices que no te dejo de hablar en un mes Hinata

Hinata: eso es extorción ToT, además no canto tan bien, exageran y aparte quieren que cante rock, ¿yo? ¿rock?

**Shino:** no te hagas si bien que te la vives cantando todo lo de Girugamesh

**Kiba:** y escuchas los CD's de Neji a escondidas, si dices que no voy y le digo a Neji lo de sus CD's

**Hina:** está bien u__u…

**Shino:** bien, hoy en mi casa a las 4pm ensayo y ya que eres tan adicta a Girugamesh, empezaremos con covers de ellos

Fin del FlashBack

--En casa de Gaara—

**Neji:** ¿Por qué saludas a Hinata cada vez que vas a mi casa? No ves que la pones nerviosa

**Gaara:** ese el punto, jaja, tu prima es muy graciosa todo le da pena y por todo se sonroja, es demasiado tranquila que provoca fastidiarla

**Neji:** deja que Hiashi te vea, te va a corretear a escobazos por toda la calle ¬¬

**Gaara:** exageras, además tu prima es linda como no voy a querer molestarla, lástima que es muy calmada, seria una novia muy bonita –golpeando con el codo a Neji—

**Neji:** deja de fantasear con mi prima, alguien tan inocente no se fijaría en ti, además… ¡estan tocando la puerta Gaara! Ya llegaron Kankuro, Shikamaru y Matsuri, abre la puerta

**Gaara:** --abriendo la puerta—hasta que llegan

**Matsuri:** --corriendo a abrazar a Gaara— ¡Gaara-sama! :3

**Gaara:** --se hace a un lado por lo que Matsuri cae al suelo—no hagas eso que me espantas a las fans

**Matsuri:** ToT waaa malo

**Kankuro:** jajaja siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos

**Shikamaru:** que problematicos son, mejor vamos a ensayar, quieren salir en la noche y no hemos ensayado nada; por cierto, hablando de salir ¿donde dijiste que quieres ir Gaara?

**Gaara:** ¿recuerdan a Hana?

**Shikamaru:** ¿la hermana de Kiba?

**Gaara:** si creo que si, es que yo solo me llevo con ella a su hermano solo lo conozco de vista. Bueno, Hana me mando un mail, hoy inaugura un club, le ha ido bastante bien desde que termino la universidad asi que puso su propio negocio; quiere un club donde toquen bandas de rock y cosas asi, nos invito para conocerlo e incluso nos ofreció tocar en el club si nos gusta el ambiente.

**Kankuro:** me parece exlente, hasta que a alguien se le ocurre hacer un club decente

**Neji**: odio los clubs y antros de ahora, solo ponen música pop v__v, por eso prefiero ir a los bares

**Matsuri:** entonces hay que apurarnos con el ensayo

--Se colocaron todos en sus lugares para el ensayo en casa de Gaara. Las posiciones eran las siguientes: Matsuri como vocalista, Kankuro el bajo, Gaara y Shikamaru guitarristas, Neji como baterista—

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 1  
Dejen reviews bonitos jaja, comenten si quieren capítulos mas largos, aporten ideas cosas asi, criticas constructivas son aceptables.  
Grax x leerlo (:


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertece, todos son creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

A.U // GaaraxHina

N/A: no tenía ni idea de que título ponerle XD jajaja así que ni se quejen de eso ):

_blablabla_ – pensamientos o.o

(cosas entre paréntesis) – explicaciones de la autora

**ROCK BAND**

Gracias x el único review q recibí ): algo es algo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2: El secreto Descubierto

--Eran las 6pm cuando el timbre en la mansión Hyuuga sono—

**Hinata:** --abirendo la puerta— Kiba, Shino, Naruto-kun –de nuevo sonrojada--

**Naruto:** ¡Hinata-chan! ¿Estás lista para nuestro gran debut como banda? (con una sonrisa zorruna típica de él)

**Shino:** ya no la asustes Naruto, solo haces que se ponga nerviosa y si se queda sin voz en el escenario contigo me voy a desquitar

**Kiba:** ya dejen de preocuparse, Hinata cantara exelente. –dandole una bolsa a Hinata—Toma Hinata cambiate de una vez para ir al club, esta es la ropa que usaras para nuestro gran debut

**Shino:** si no te gusta yo soy el menos responsable aquí, Naruto y Kiba la escogieron

**Hinata:** no creo que sea tan mala, después de todo Kiba sabe como me gusta vestirme y no creo que Naruto-kun haya elegido algo naranja para mi

**Naruto:** ¡que tienes en contra del naranja .!

**Hinata:** jeje ahorita regreso, ire a cambiarme, espérenme en la sala—subio las escaleras—

**Kiba:** que bueno que no deje que compraras el saco naranja para Hinata

**Shino:** ¡¿saco naranja?! O__ó

**Naruto: **el naranja combina con todo n__n

(Descripción de la ropa de los tres en lo que Hinata se arregla. Naruto: camisa manga larga blanca, chaleco negro, pantalón entubado negro, zapatos tipo zancos negros con blanco tipo visual y corbata negra con cadenitas colgando. Shino: sueter de cierre negro algo pegado al cuerpo con el gorrito puesto estilo shippuden XD, lentes pero tipo ray-ban de aviador, pantalón negro entubado deslavado, vans negros y pulsera delgada de estoperoles en la mano izquierda. Kiba: playera blanca con estampado de calaveras en gris, collar con calavera, saco negro enrollado de las mangas, pantalón negro entubado, vans blancos con negro.)

--40 minutos después—

**Naruto:** como que hinata ya se tardo –aplastadote en el sillón—

**Hinata:** gomen naruto-kun –bajando de las escaleras—

--Hinata llego a la sala ya lista dejando sorprendidos a sus tres amigos ya que después de todo la ropa que habían elegido para ella Kiba y Naruto le quedaba muy bien.—

(Hinata vestida botas de gamusa largas hasta las rodillas y un vestido negro de tirantes hechos de encaje. El vestido era corto y la parte de abajo era como un tutú de ballet además que la parte de arriba parecía un corsé. Llevaba en la muñeca izquiera una pulsera con un gran moño negro y un collar largo plateado que llegaba a la altura de donde empieza el estomago en forma de helado)

**Kiba:** que bonita te ves Hinata *¬*

**Naruto:** ya está que con esa ropa y tu voz nos volvemos famosos

**Shino:** después de todo no tienen mal gusto esos dos. Traje esto para ti Hinata –se acerco a ella y coloco a un lado derecho de su cabello un prendedor en forma de mariposa negra—

**Hinata:** gracias Shino, Kiba, Naruto-kun –sonrojada—pero creo que el vestido esta demasiado corto

**Kiba:** asi estas bien Hinata, ya vámonos que son las 7pm y a las 8 tenemos que estar para tocar

-- Y así se subieron todos a la camioneta de Kiba para dirigirse al club—

--Dentro del club en una mesa no muy lejos del escenario—

**Hana:** y bien, ¿qué les parece el lugar?

**Shikamaru:** debo decir que esta perfecto, la decoración y la música son de mi agrado

**Kankuro:** que bueno que abriste un lugar como este, no solo es muy bueno para venir a pasar un rato sino que le das la oportunidad a las bandas locales de tener un lugar donde reunirse a tocar.

**Gaara:** gracias por invitarnos Hana

(En la mesa se encontraban todos los integrantes de la banda de Gaara, el y Neji llevaban la ropa ya antes descrita, los demás, Matsuri: jeans entubados color clásico, converse rojos, sudadera de gorrito roja. Kankuro: sudadera morada con gorrito que tiene orejas de gato XD, y bermuda negra con vans negro con morado. Shikamaru: playera verde militar de Misfits, jeans entubados color clásico y converse color verde militar, muñequera negra. La banda de Gaara se viste mas punk, en cambio la de Hinata se viste mas oshare los hombres y a Hinata la visten tipo Gothic Lolita)

**Hana:** bueno tengo que irme a presentar a la banda dehoy. Kiba esta emocionado, después de ensayar con su banda por meses en el garaje al fin se decidieron a tocar, bueno me voy—Hana se dirigió al escenario—

**Neji:** ¿Kiba tiene una banda? Deseguro la hizo para impresionar a Hinata, pero Hinata odia ese tipo de cosas

**Gaara:** tu prima es exageradamente tranquila

--De repente las luces se el escenario—

**Hana:** buenas noches, les agradecemos el venir a la inauguración del club Atelier, por ser primer dia del club les tenemos a una banda que hoy debuta con nosotros, con ustedes : Lolita

--Las luces se encendieron e iluminaron el escenario, donde ya se encontraban colocados en la batería Kiba, Shino en el bajo, Naruto en la guitarra y Hinata en el micrófono—

**Gaara:** --escupiendo a Neji el refresco en la cara-- ¡¿esa es tu prima?! O___O ¡wow!

**Neji: **¡¿Cómo que wow?! …Hinata-sama…¿Qué hace vestida asi? ToT

**Kankuro:** jajaja oye Neji, no sabia que a tu prima también le gustara el rock, y que bonita se ve

**Gaara y Neji:** ¡Callate Kankuro! –se miran extrañados—

--en el escenario—

**Kiba:** esperamos que les guste esta canción, nosotros somos Lolita y esto es ¡Rockers!

--empieza a sonar la guitarra y el resto de la música—

**Hinata:** kako no senkushatachi ga kizukiagetai bara no michi(8)…

--La gente comenzó a gritar emocionada, les gustaba la banda, después de todo tocaban bien y la voz de Hinata no era tan dulce cantando- (La canción se llama Rockers y es de Girugamesh) –terminando la canción todo mundo les aplaudía y chiflaban, mas a Hinata—

--Ya abajo del escenario en una mesa—

**Hinata:** waaa que pena ., todo mundo nos observa

**Kiba:** estuviste genial Hinata *0*

--Naruto, Shino, Kiba y Hinata se encontraban felices comentando sobre su presentación cuando dos personas se acercaron a la mesa—

**Neji:** Hinata-sama…

Dejen bellos reviews :3 asi me exhortan a seguir escribiendo caps  
sayou!!! Nana 3  
dejen sugerencias d q otras parejas les gustaría ver en el fic, q personajes  
y si quieren q ponga a matsuri de mala o cosas asi :p au revoir

_**Review bello y bonito**_

_Picale abajo_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertece, todos son creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

A.U // GaaraxHina

N/A: no tenía ni idea de que título ponerle XD jajaja así que ni se quejen de eso ):

_blablabla_ – pensamientos o.o

(cosas entre paréntesis) – explicaciones de la autora

Grax por los bellos reviews :3 y como soy agradecida aca van las gracias en orden aleatorio XD:

**GaaraAndHinataBestForever **(grax x escribirme tanto XD), **Park Ji Sang** (tu review fue bello :3 asi q disfruta este bello cap), **LennaParis **(si una amiga me ayuda yo digo que si ponemos un cap SasuNaru pero aun nada seguro), **tsuki kuro **(yo se que odias a Matsuri pero no lo quieres aceptar jaja), **mica **(gracias, seguire escribiendo) y a **kierinahana (**grax x ser la primera en leerme y dejar review)

Ahora si gocen el fic y pondré a votación futuras parejas del fic que han sugerido y que me gustan (todo al final de este cap)

**ROCK BAND**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap 3: El trauma de Neji

**Neji:** Hinata-sama…

**Hinata:** Neji niisan…yo..etto….

**Shino:** ¿qué se te ofrece Neji Hyuuga?

**Neji:** bueno…me preguntaba ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes tres bandalos con Hinata-sama?!

**Naruto:** ¿cómo que bandalos? Ustedes tienen mas facha de mafiosos que nosotros

**Neji: **--con la venita en la frente—claro que no, ¿verdad Gaara?

**Gaara:** *¬*… --viendo fijamente a Hinata (cara de pervertido) --

**Neji:** Gaara…

**Gaara:** *¬*…

**Hinata: **o///Ó etto…

**Kiba y Naruto:** --soltando un golpe a Gaara en la cara—¡deja de ver de esa forma a Hinata!

**Gaara:** ¡¿y a ustedes dos que les pasa imbesiles?! –molesto a mas no poder—yo puedo ver a quien quiera de la manera que quiera

**Neji:** a Hinata no ¬¬ …

**Gaara:** ¡¿de qué lado estas?! Se supone que venias a reclamarles

**Neji:** cierto, Hinata-sama ¿qué hace cantando con estos tipos? Si Hiashi-sama la viera le daría un infarto y no quiero ni imaginar que me haría, soy responsable de usted –cara de miedo—se va a desquitar conmigo ToT!!!

**Gaara:** yo digo que te castra XD

**Kiba:** al que deberían castrar es a otro ¬¬ --viendo hacia Gaara—

**Gaara:** ¡si tienes algún problema conmigo dimelo!

**Naruto:** yo si tengo uno, ¡ves a Hinata de manera indecente!

**Hinata:** --ojos de ilusión—_Naruto-kun esta defendiéndome o///o_

**Shino:** ¡ya basta! Dejen hablar a hinata, ella es la que tiene que explicar su situación, ¿no es así Hinata-chan?

**Hinata:** o///o (sonrojada a más no poder) _Naruto-kun…_

**Shino:** Hinata-chan..

**Hinata:** o///o …

**Naruto:** --acercandose a Hinata y tocando su frente—Hinata ¿estas bien? ¿por qué no respondes?

**Hinata:** _Naruto-kun…o///o _–mas roja no podía estar—(al menos ya no se desmaya cuando Naruto se le acerca o la toca)

**Gaara: **¡Niña despierta!

**Hinata:** ¡waaaa! O__o …etto.. niisan, yo me uní a la banda de Kiba-kun por voluntad propia, ellos me pidieron que fuera su vocalista pero en ningún momento me obligaron o me pusieron un cuchillo enfrente para que aceptara, yo sola lo decidi

**Neji:** pero si Hiashi se entera me va a matar, va a decir que yo la mal influencie, ¡y la chismosa de Hanabi le va a decir si se entera!

**Hinata:** --con una sonrisa infantil y tierna—niisan, Hanabi ya lo sabe, de hecho ella piensa ayudarme con papá para que me de permiso de seguir con la banda

**Neji:** está bien u__u … no puedo discutir con usted cuando sonríe asi…

**Gaara: **o///o_ …_

**Naruto y Kiba:** ¬¬* …

**Shino:** creo que será mejor que te lleves a tu amigo, no te preocupes por Hinata, se que Kiba y Naruto se ven poco responsables pero la quieren mucho y la cuidan, además si ellos pierden la compostura yo puedo cuidar perfectamente a Hinata

**Neji:** esta bien v__v… confiare en ti, mas les vale cuidarla bien… bueno, me retiro con su permiso. Vamonos Gaara

**Gaara: **--con sonrisa picara—adiós Hina-chan

**Hinata:** O///O!!! –alzando su mano y moviéndola en señal de despedida—

**Kiba:** no me agrado para nada ese tipo

**Naruto: **oye Hinata-chan, vamos mañana al centro comercial

**Kiba:** es verdad, ahora que estas en la banda debes tener atuendos adecuados para cada presentación n__n y nos gustaría que también elijas los que te gusten, no solo yo y Naruto debemos opinar, ¿qué te parece?

**Hinata:** está bien Kiba-kun n__n. Shino-kun ¿tu también iras?

**Shino:** así es, todos iremos, necesito comprar plumillas nuevas

**Naruto:** y yo cuerdas

**Kiba:** yo necesito crema para limpiar mis platillos jeje..

**Hinata:** está bien, entonces espero a que me pasen a buscar mañana en la tarde n__n

**Shino:** bueno, Kiba tu hermana nos habla, creo que tenemos que subir a tocar de nuevo, ¿qué canción te gustaría Hinata?

**Hinata:** etto…Saishuu Ressha

**Shino:** de Mucc ¿cierto?

**Hinata:** si n__n

**Shino:** está bien, será Saishuu Ressha entonces, vamos…

--de vuelta a la mesa de la banda de Gaara—

**Neji: **--con un vaso gigante de vodka en la mano—Hinata-sama ToT!!!

**Kankuro:** ¿va a estar así toda la noche? ¿pues qué le dijo su prima?

**Gaara:** jajaja Neji esta así por que su inocente prima al fin se rebeló, ya conoces a Neji es un exagerado, la verdad Neji no tiene nada de malo que tu prima con tan bella voz y cuerpo cante en una banda de rock, al contrario, hay que dar gracias por que lo hace jaja

**Matsuri**: ni canta tan bien…

**Shikamaru:** eso me sono a celos jajjaja

**Matsuri:** ¡yo canto mil veces mejor que ella y lo saben! ¿verdad Gaara-sama?

**Gaara:** son dos voces muuuuuuy distintas Matsuri, no empiezes

**Matsuri:** ¿pero qué voz le gusta más?

**Gaara: **te dije que no empiezes, además eres la vocalista de nuestra banda, obviamente me gusta tu voz…_ sin embargo…siento que la de Hinata tiene algo especial…algo…increíblemente adictivo…_

**Kankuro:** a mí me gusta más la de Hinata, ¿y si hacemos un trueque de vocalistas? XD

**Matsuri:** ¡Kankuro-sama!!!!!!!! ToT

**Shikamaru:** jajaja yo te apoyo, apuesto a que Hinata es menos problemática

**Kankuro:** y mas bonita jajjaa

**Matsuri:** Gaara-sama, ¡vealos! ToT

**Gaara: **Matsuri tu empezaste, no me voy a meter, es cosa de ustedes …_todo que tienen razón_

--en eso se apagaron las luces del lugar y los reflectores apuntaron hacia el escenario—

**Hinata:** esta canción se llama Saishuu Ressha, esperamos la disfruten..

--y en eso comenzó a sonar la música—

--en la mesa de Gaara—

**Neji: **--con otro vaso gigante de vodka en la mano—Hinata-sama ToT!!!

**Gaara:** Neji te vas a empedar! Ó.Ó y luego cuando te lleva a tu casa a mi va a ser al que el dichoso Hiashi me va a castrar

**Neji: **Hinata-sama ToT!!!

**Gaara: **ñ__ñ…Neji…

Bueno, aquí el fin del capítulo 3 jajaja  
pobre Neji, espero y no lo castre Hiashi cuando sepa que Hinata es bien rockera jajaja

Y ahora para las votaciones después de cada review que dejen escriban en mayúscula las parejas que prefieran luego publicare los resultados, pueden enviarlos por msj tmb si gustan:

SasuxNaru // ItaxIno // NejixTen // ShinoxHana // KibaxHanabi // ShikaxTema // KibaxMatsu // ShinoxHanabi // KankuroxIno // TenxLee //InoxKiba // InoxSai //

Y si se preguntan donde deje a sakura XD mwajajajaja la dejare solterona en el fic XDDDD gomen hacia los fans de Sakura pero digamos que no es muy de mi agrado pero si sugieren una pareja para sakura díganlo, excepto naruto.

dejen bellos y bonitos reviews picándole ahí abajito jajaja  
sayounara 3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertece, todos son creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

A.U // GaaraxHina

N/A: no tenía ni idea de que título ponerle XD jajaja así que ni se quejen de eso ):

Bueno…en vista de que no dejan de fregar con lo del pin(#3 formato script tratare de continuar el fic asi… en fin.. aca el capitulo 4 y mazzi-chan si te fijas bien, si pongo el disclaimer en tooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodos los capítulos y también el A.U. lo único que me fallo fue poner disclaimer de las canciones pero siempre digo en el fic nombre de la canción y la banda que la toca y lo de las caritas no lo vi en el Guidelines asi que si eres tan amable podrías decirme en que parte de las rules del fanfiction viene

Ahora si, después de mi choro mareador el capítulo 4 :3 para todos los que dejaron bellos reviews, Agradecimientos al final del capítulo y como van hasta ahorita las votaciones

_blablabla_ – pensamientos o.o

(cosas entre paréntesis) – explicaciones de la autora

Cambios:

**Blablabla** – diálogos (a ver si no se quejan de que odian las negritas o me culpan hasta del calentamiento global y el efecto invernadero)

Disclaimer 2: ninguna de las bandas tampoco me pertenece, ni los lyrics, ni los álbumes, ni los artistas mencionados. Información de los artistas al final del capítulo. No hago esto con fines lucrativos y recuerden apoyar a todos los artistas comprando CD'S originales, gracias.

Disclaimer 3: Jaime Mausan tampoco me pertenece XD ni tampoco alguna de sus investigaciones paranormales o el hombre polilla al igual que Jhon A. Keel, apoyen a la investigación paranormal comprando sus libros (:

**ROCK BAND**

Cap4: El misterioso Hombre Polilla

--Eran las 01:15am en el club, la banda de Kiba ya había tocado 4 canciones más y habían bajado del escenario —

**Creo que Neji ya esta mas que ebrio, deberías llevarlo a su casa**—dijo Kankuro

**¡Ni de broma Kankuro!, si tal que el dichoso Hiashi nos castra apenas nos vea—**dijo Gaara con cara de miedo

**Gaara-sama tengo sueño u__u ¿podemos irnos ya?** – dijo Matsuri cabeceando en la mesa

**Ustedes sí que no aguantan nada, además a ti Kankuro te lleva a tu casa, si los fue a buscar a ti y a Shikamaru que él los regrese**—dijo Gaara

--Mientras Gaara discutía con ellos sobre no querer irse (todo que no se iba por Hinata),Hinata, Kiba, Shino y Naruto ya habían recogido varias de sus cosas, se levantaron de la mesa y procedían a retirarse a lo que Gaara pudo ver como salían—

**¡Vamonos! ¡Vamonos! ¡Vamonos pero YA!**—dijo Gaara sacando a sus amigos como perros correteados del club

--Afuera del club, en el estacionamiento, Hinata y los demás se encontraban subiendo los instrumentos a la parte de atrás de la camioneta de Kiba—

**Hina-chan, ya te vas, que coincidencia, nosotros también ¿vas a tu casa? **–dijo Gaara con sonrisa picara hacia Hinata

**Etto..yo..si, Kiba-kun va a llevarme**—decia Hinata algo apenada

**Yo puedo llevarte, de todas formas voy hacia tu casa e iba a pedirte ayuda para meter a Neji a escondidas, creo que si tu padre lo ve así de ebrio lo castran jajaja** –decia Gaara

**Niisan o.o ¿qué le paso?**—decía Hinata con tono de preocupación viendo a Neji tirado en el suelo boca abajo roncando y babeándose (N/A: jajajaja XD)

**Jajaja, creo que no soporto verte tan sexy el dia de hoy**—dijo Gaara

**Hmm** –hizo un ruido Kiba con la garganta hacia Gaara—**por sino lo has notado sigo acá y yo voy a llevar a Hinata**

**Kiba-kun, tiene razón, Neji no pidió permiso para dormir en casa de sus amigos, asi que tiene que dormir en la casa y si mi padre lo ve así… o.o**

**¿Qué? O.o**—pregunto Kiba

**Yo creo que si lo castran…u__u**—dijo Hinata

**Jajajaja, ni modo niño, yo creo que tendré que llevarla para asegurarnos de que Neji llegue bien, aparte yo voy manejando, si tal que se despierta, vomita en el tablero, obstruye la computadora de la camioneta con vomito, empieza a fallar, llega el vomito hasta los frenos, dejan de funcionar, nos salimos del camino, chocamos y puuuuuuuuuuuuuuffffff explota el coche**—dijo Gaara

**Wow, que imaginación**—dijo Naruto

**Y luego que los niños somos nosotros según él**—dijo Shino

**Está bien Hinata-chan, pero apenas llegues bien a tu casa avísame al celular ¿si?, me preocupa que te vaya a hacer algo ese tipo u__u…**_y no yo_—dijo y pensó Kiba

**Exageras, vámonos entonces Hina-chan n.n**—dijo Gaara con cara de victoria

**Si, ahora voy—**a lo que Hinata se dirigió hasta Kiba, Shino y Naruto para despedirse—**Nos vemos Shino-kun **–Shino acaricio su cabeza con ternura—**y nos vemos Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun n__n**

**Hinata ToT cuidate** –decían con lagrimas de cascada en coro Kiba y Naruto

--Kankuro ya se había ido para llevar a Shikamaru y Matsuri a sus casas; Hinata y Gaara se encontraban en la camioneta dirigiéndose a la mansión Hyuuga (por cierto, Neji iba en el asiento trasero acostado)—

**Si quieres puedes poner música, en la guantera tengo muchos discos, pon alguno que te guste**—dijo Gaara dirijiendole una sonrisa tierna a Hinata

**Etto…está bien o///o** – Hinata abrió la guantera de la camioneta y efectivamente Gaara tenía muchos dicos, procedió a verlos, Gaara tenía música muy distinta a la de Neji, su primo escuchaba bandas de j-rock y al parecer Gaara escuchaba bastantes bandas extranjeras. Hinata no sabía cual escoger.

**Supongo que al igual que Neji te gusta más el j-rock, ¿conoces a alguna de esas bandas?** –dijo Gaara al ver que Hinata no escogía ningún disco

**A decir verdad.. no .… si se ingles pero nunca he oído bandas extranjeras**—dijo Hinata algo apenada y sonrojada

**Pon el de flyleaf…la vocalista tiene una voz tan bella como la tuya, te gustara, pon la canción número cinco**—dijo Gaara

**Está bien**—Hinata puso el CD e inmediatamente sonó la música puso una cara de felicidad, pero cuando escucho la voz…--**que bella canción, la voz y la música son hermosas**

**No más hermosa que tu voz y esa cara que pones cuando algo te emocionas, eres muy bonita Hina-chan**—dijo Gaara con un tono de voz tierno hacia Hinata

**Yo…etto o///o**—dijo Hinata, pero fue interrumpida

**¡buaaaaaaaa! El hombre polilla viene por miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii **– decía Neji, seguía dormido y al parecer el alcohol lo había hecho soñar con el hombre polilla—¡**nooo! No me comas, soy muy bello para morir**

_Neji…como te atreves a interrumpir mi conversación con Hina-chan, hasta soñando eres castroso y exagerado_—pensaba Gaara—**Ya llegamos a tu casa, ahora…¿Cómo metemos a Neji a su cuarto sin que Hiashi despierte?**—decía mientras apagaba el auto y bajaban de este

**Por la puerta trasera, hay en la cocina una escalera que igual da al segundo piso**—dijo Hinata

--Rodearon la mansión, Gaara cargaba a Neji y Hinata le indicaba a Gaara el camino, al llegar a la puerta trasera Hinata saco sus llaves y abrió con mucho cuidado—

**Sube por la escalera que está al lado del refrigerador**—dijo Hinata mientras cerraba la puerta trasera

--ya en el segundo piso—

**Déjame adivinar cuál es el cuarto de Neji…veamos ¿será el que tiene un poster de Shinya en la puerta?**—dijo Gaara con tono algo sarcástico

**Jajaja**—rio de manera tierna y baja para no despertar a Hiashi—**sí, ese es, vamos a meterlo, no hagas ruido o vas a despertar a mi padre, su habitación es la ultima del pasillo pero tiene buen oído o.o además es decimo dan en karate y tiene muchos trofeos de ninjitsu asi que no me imagino que les haría a ti y a Neji si despierta **–dijo Hinata con una expresión de lo más normal y calmada

--abrieron la puerta del cuarto de Neji y lo dejaron en su cama, salieron del cuarto y cerraron la puerta—

**Ni siquiera le quitamos los tenis u__uU**—dijo Hinata con tono de preocuación

**Oye Hina-chan**—con cara picara—**ya es algo tarde, ¿y si me quedo a dormir en tu cuarto? XD di que si**—a lo que Gaara puso una cara tierna para convencerla

**Ni de loca**—dijo Hinata sacando su celular

**o.o ¿qué haces?**—dijo Gaara con cara curiosa

**Hablando a la policía para reportar que un pervertido se metió a mi casa**—dijo Hinata

**Waaaaaa!! O__O no hables, era broma, que mala eres, mejor me voy**—dijo Gaara ya bajando las escaleras que daban a la cocina.

--Afuera de la mansión Hyuuga—

**Fue un gusto traerla a su casa Hinata-sama**—dijo Gaara abriendo la puerta de su camioneta

**¿Ya te crees Neji o.Ó o qué?...nos vemos**—dijo Hinata a lo que Gaara se acerco y beso su mejilla—

**Nos vemos Hina-chan**—dijo separando sus labios de la mejilla de Hinata**—espero duermas bien…y cuida a Neji, no queremos un baterista castrado, nos quitaría fans jajaja nos vemos**—dijo Gaara cerrando la puerta y arrancando la camioneta para así dejar la mansión Hyuuga con una Hinata sonrojada que tocaba la mejilla en la cual acababa de ser besada.

--Hinata ya había entrado a su casa y se encontraba en su habitación ya lista para dormir—

_Me pregunto…¿Por qué habrá hecho eso?_—pensó Hinata llevándose una mano a la mejilla, a lo que se acomodo en la cama y cerró los ojos dejando que el sueño se apoderara de ella.

--En el cuarto de Hiashi-sama—

**¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo el hombre polilla viene por miiiiiiiii!**—decia Hiashi entre sueños, a lo que se oyo una voz retumbar en el pasillo

**¡Papá! ¡deja dormir!**—decia Hanabi que acababa de despertar al oir los gritos de su papá—_ush, no lo vuelvo a dejar que vea documentales de Mausan y creo que le voy a quemar todos sus libros de Jhon A. Keel…¿por qué no tengo un papá normal?_

Bueno y aquí el final del capítulo 4, espero haya sido de su agrado y ya saben, dejen bellos reviews.

**Canciones mencionadas en capítulos anteriores**

ROCKER´S  
Banda que la interpreta: Girugamesh  
Nombre del Álbum: Girugamesh  
Año: 2007, Track: 7

Saishuu Ressha  
Banda que la interpreta: MUCC  
Nombre del Single: Saishuu Ressha  
Año: 2005, Track: 1

**Canciones mencionadas en este capítulo**

Sorrow  
Banda que la interpreta: Flyleaf  
Nombre del Album: Flyleaf  
Año: 2005, Track: 5

**Artista Mencionado**

Shinya Terachi – baterista de Dir en Grey

Y ahora si gracias por sus bellos reviews a:

**Layill **(grax por el voto); **kittirasi** (grax el gotich lolitas rules XD pero me gusta más el visual kei); (qué bueno que te está gustando); **Mazii-chan** (grax x los consejos, pero ya sabes, dime donde dice lo de las caritas xfa y grax x leerme n__n); **Park Ji Sang** (grax x las parejas que sugeriste); **.wolf** (te sumas a la lista anti-matsuri XD); **kierinahana **( no te preocupes en este fin no creo que Hiashi castre a alguien…o si? XD) y a mi sempai **GaaraAndHinataBestForever **(: mil grax

Ya saben, voten y voten (: aca los resultados hasta esta fecha y hora:

Matsuri x Kankuro 1voto // Sasuke x Naruto 2votos // Itachi x Ino 1voto // Neji x Tenten 3votos // Shino x Hana 2votos // Kiba x Hanabi 2votos // Shikamaru x Temari 2votos // Ino x Sai 1voto // Kiba x Ino 1voto

**Grax y dejen reviews bellos y bonitos :3  
**píquenle al botón de abajo XD


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertece, todos son creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

A.U // GaaraxHina

N/A: no tenía ni idea de que título ponerle XD jajaja así que ni se quejen de eso ):

_blablabla_ – pensamientos o.o

(cosas entre paréntesis) – explicaciones de la autora

**Blablabla** – diálogos

Disclaimer 2: ninguna de las bandas tampoco me pertenece, ni los lyrics, ni los álbumes, ni los artistas mencionados. Información de los artistas al final del capítulo. No hago esto con fines lucrativos y recuerden apoyar a todos los artistas comprando CD'S originales, gracias.

Bueno, aquí el capitulo 5 (: los agradecimientos de los reviews al final, espero sea de su agrado este capítulo, conocerán una nueva faceta de Gaara no pervertida sino tierna XD y si van a aparecer ino, sai, sasuke y los demás personajes, solo que no todos son músicos y van en la misma preparatoria o universidad de ellos, bueno, a leer se ha dicho

**ROCK BAND**

Cap5: Conociendo Algo más sobre Gaara-kun

--2:15 am en el cuarto de Hinata, cuando ya había podido dormir—

Tururururu ruru ruru Turururur (sonido de celular XD)—

**Son las dos de la mañana**—dijo volteando a ver su reloj de mesa, no vio de quien era la llama y enseguida contesto—**Bueno..**

**¡Hinata-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!dijiste que marcarias cuando estuvieras sana y salva en tu casa y no has marcado**—obviamente era Kiba mas que histérico y paniqueado

**¿Kiba-kun?...gomen, pero es que tenia sueño que me acosté y se me olvido marcarte…ya estaba durmiendo y me despertaste**—dijo Hinata sobándose los ojos

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**—decia Kiba por teléfono con cara de terror—**Perdón por despertarte Hinata-chan, no era mi intención**

**Está bien Kiba-kun, nos vemos en la tarde, cuídate, buenas noches**—dijo Hinata con voz adormecida

**Si Hinata-chan, duerme bien y sueña con akamaru, sayounara**—a lo que Kiba colgó

--11:00am Mansión Hyuuga, alguien tocaba el timbre desesperadamente ya por más de diez veces—

--Cuarto de Neji, el aún estaba en cama soñando y hablando dormido—

**Tenten-chan**…--decía con baba saliéndole de la boca XD, a lo que escucho el ruido del timbre y despertó--**¿wtf?... pareciera como si Gaara tocara el timbre…pero hoy no quedo en venir a verme…**

--Cuarto de Hiashi—

Hiashi se encontraba durmiendo ya mas tranquilo cuando el ruido del timbre lo despertó—**¡¡¿Quien está tocando el timbre de esa manera en Domingo?!! ¿Qué no saben que hoy es el día de descanso para mí el gran Hiashi-sama? Lo castrare!!!!!!!!!!!**

**--**A lo que se oyó un grito proveniente del cuarto de Hanabi—**No si yo lo castro primerooooooooooooooooo**—al parecer también la habían despertado—

Hinata se encontraba en la cocina preparando licuados para el desayuno por lo que no había escuchado el timbre cuando empezó a sonar, apenas apago la licuadora pudo oir los ruidos y berreos de Hanabi, su padre y el timbre—

**Yo abriré, ¡ya voy!**—dijo Hinata y el timbre dejo de sonar—cuando se oyo un ruido en el segundo piso

**¿Alguien dijo castrar? Noooooooooooooooooooo**—era Neji gritando en su habitación aun medio dormido y despierto al haber oído a Hanabi y Hiashi

**¡Callate Neji, tratamos de dormir!**—se escucho por ultimo en el segundo piso, Hiashi y Hanabi habían hecho callar a Neji y como el timbre ya no sonaba siguieron durmiendo

Hinata al no escuchar mas gritos abrió la puerta—**Buenos dias…¿Gaara-kun? Neji sigue durmiendo, ahora le aviso que vino a verlo**

**No vine a ver a Neji esta vez**—dijo Gaara—**vine a verte a ti Hina-chan**

**¿A mí? O.o..etto..y ¿para qué?**—dijo algo confundida ante la visita de Gaara

**Traje mi lap y algunos CD's para que escuches, como te gusto el de ayer pensé en mostrarte algunas bandas que creo te van a gustar ¿puedo pasar?**—dijo Gaara dedicándole una sonrisa

**Etto…si, pero vamos a la cocina, y no pongas la música muy alto que aún duermen los demás**—dijo Hinata dejando entrar a Gaara y cerrando la puerta

--ya en la cocina, Gaara encendio su lap y Hinata le dio un vaso grande de licuado de fresas. Estaban sentados en una mesa pequeña en medio de la cocina—

**Esta banda seguro te va a gustar**—djo Gaara poniendo un CD…

Y así paso un rato, Gaara ponía un CD, Hinata lo escuchaba y si le gustaba Gaara le contaba sobre las bandas y letras; cuando ponía un CD que no le gustara Gaara ponía otro. De repente bajando de las escaleras que daban a la cocina…

**Hinata-sama…ya me truena la tripa ¿Qué hay de desayu..? ¡¿Gaara?! O.O**—dijo Neji al ver a Gaara con Hinata riendo en la cocina y oyendo música

**Neji niisan, ohayou n__n hice licuados para el desayuno**—dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, al parecer estaba muy feliz

**Yo vine a ver a Hinata no a ti, así que no te hagas ilusiones Neji**—dijo Gaara con cara divertida

**¿Y de acá a cuando te nació el venir a visitar a Hinata-sama?**—dijo Neji

**Es que ahora que hablo mas con Hina-chan nos llevamos mejor, sobre todo después de ayer**—dijo acercándose a Hinata, colocando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y acercando su rostro al de ella**—en la camioneta, en la noche, solos mientras tú dormías en el asiento trasero. ¿Verdad Hina-chan?**

--Hinata estaba más que roja—**yo..etto o///o…**

**¿Quéeeeeeee? O_Ó!!!!...Hinata-sama…no me diga que ustedes y Gaara…**--dijo Neji con cara de sorpresa y molestia al mismo tiempo (N/A: como hago sufrir a Neji jajaja)

**Si**—dijo Gaara con cara pervertida aun cerca del rostro de Hinata—**Hina-chan y yo escuchamos música y le gusto una banda que a mí me gusta n__n**—dijo separándose de Hinata y poniendo cara de felicidad--**¿por qué?¿lo mal pensaste? Jajaja**

_-_!!!—Neji solo se cayó al suelo estilo anime y Hinata seguía en la silla sonrojada con una gotita igual estilo anime en la cabeza

**Eres un baka Gaara**—dijo Neji sobándose la cabeza (N/A: quien no lo haría después de haberse caído así)

**Bueno…será mejor que me vaya, no quiero estar cuando tu papá despierte Hinata, oí que tenía ganas de castrar al del timbre y como ese soy yo…mejor me voy. ¿Quieres que te preste algún CD?**—dijo Gaara

**Etto…o///o…**Hinata estaba apenada

**No te preocupes, no es molestia para mi, ¿Cuáles te gustaron?**—dijo Gaara dedicándole una sonrisa

**Bueno...el de Flyleaf, Dream Theater, Franz Ferdinand, The Vines y Tsunanami Bomb…**dijo Hinata

**Que bien, toma**—dijo Gaara dándole los discos—**al parecer te gustan muchos géneros de música, hasta el punk. A ver que día vas a un tokin de nosotros**

**Matsuri y Kankuro nos hacen tocar punk**—dijo Neji con cara aburrida—**deberíamos tocar algo mas pesado**

**Yo igual pienso lo mismo, pero Matsuri no puede hacer sonidos guturales y esas cosas**—dijo Gaara igual con cara aburrida—**En cambio tu Hina-chan, tienes una voz tan dulce y aun así puedes cantar cosas pesadas, no pensé que ayer pudieras cantar así**

**Ni siquiera yo puedo cantar bien la de Volcano Hinata-sama**—dijo Neji

**Gracias Niisan—**dijo Hinata

**Bueno ahora si ya me voy**—dijo Gaara

**Te acompañamos a la puerta**—dijo Hinata

--ya en la puerta—

**Bueno, nos vemos Hinata, nos vemos Neji**—dijo Gaara--**¡Neji! ¡El hombre polilla esta atrás de ti!**

**¡¿Dónde?!**—volteo Neji con cara de miedo

En lo que Neji volteo, Gaara rápidamente se acerco al rostro de Hinata dándole de nuevo un beso en la mejilla para después susurrarle al oído**—Gracias por la linda mañana**—se separo de ella cuando Neji regreso a ver hacia donde estaban ellos

**Gaara…¡No hagas bromas de mal gusto!**-dijo Neji algo molesto y asustado—**El hombre polilla es real, Hiashi-sama me lo dijo**

**Jajaja, tú que le crees, nos vemos**—dijo Gaara dirigiéndose a su camioneta, encendió el auto y antes de arrancar para irse miro a Hinata, le dedico una sonrisa y se fue.

--De nuevo en la cocina—

**No sé que se trae Gaara, es un buen amigo Hinata-sama, pero como algo mas espero y no se ilusione**—dijo Neji—**No es culpa de Gaara, pero siempre que el intenta tener novia o salir con alguien, no falta alguna de sus fans que empiece a molestar a la chica que el quiera. No me gustaría que empiezen a molestarla Hinata-sama, las fans de Gaara son demasiado raras, por eso casi ni tiene amigas, solo Matsuri.**

**No te preocupes Neji niisan…pero pobre Gaara ¿no crees?**—dijo Hinata con voz preocupada

**Así es Hinata-sama…cuando acabábamos de entrar a la universidad a Gaara le empezó a gustar una chica de 3°semestre… salian seguido, pero cuando empezó a llevarla a los tokines a la chava le mandaban correos con insultos y cosas asi a su correo, le dejaban cartas con comentarios gorseros en su casa, hasta que un día cuando le hablo a Gaara por celular, yo estaba con él en ese momento…habían entrado a la casa de la chava, habían destrozado gran parte de sus cosas y le habían dejado una nota que decía "Alejate de Gaara", la chava decidió cortar con Gaara y cambiarse de universidad**

**Pobre Gaara…¿qué no lo reportaron a la policía?**—dijo Hinata preocupada

**No hicieron caso, lo peor fue que cuando a Gaara comenzó a interesarle otra persona le hicieron lo mismo. Desde eso Gaara prefiere no tener ni amigas, hasta ahorita con la única mujer que puede llevarse a la que no le han hecho nada es a Matsuri**—dijo Neji

**Qué raro…¿Por qué será que a ella no?...**—dijo Hinata con cara confundida

**No lo sé, Matsuri dice que por que las fans están felices de ver a Matsuri y a Gaara juntos, pero la verdad es que Gaara solo ve a Matsuri como a una hermana**—dijo Neji

**Ya veo**—dijo Hinata—**No te preocupes niisan, aparte no soy novia de gaara o algo así, solo me llevo con el y no hemos salido a ningún lugar publico así que como ninguna de sus admiradoras nos ha visto no va a pasarme nada**—dijo Hinata dedicándole una sonrisa a su primo para que este estuviera más tranquilo

--Gaara iba manejando cuando sonó su celular, oprimió el botón del manos libres para contestar—

**Bueno**—dijo Gaara

**Gaara-sama, ohayou, ¿Dónde estás?**—dijo Matsuri

**Estoy manejando hacia mi casa, mejor márcame después Matsuri, puedo chocar o algo si me distraigo**

**¿Hacia tu casa? ¿pues dónde estabas?**—dijo Matsuri intrigada

**Fui a ver a la prima de Neji, la de la voz bonita, no se pór que pero hoy que desperté tenia muchas ganas de verla…hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía asi Matsuri…solo espero que esta vez no salgan las cosas mal**—dijo Gaara con voz algo melancólica**—creo que me está gustando cada vez mas Hinata**

**Aja…sabes que Gaara, te marco luego estas manejando, adiós**—dijo Matsuri con voz molesta

**Adios Matsuri**—dijo Gaara para colgar el celular con el manos libres

--En casa de Matsuri—

**Con que la prima de Neji anda muy pega a Gaara-sama…**--dijo Matsuri

Aquí el fin del capítulo 5

¿Dónde se ha metido el hombre polilla?

¿algun dia castraran a neji y a gaara por Hiashi-sama?

¿Hanabi tiene problemas de ira?

¿Por qué a Neji no le dio resaca? XD

¿Seran las fans las que acosen a las amigas o pretendientes de Gaara? O ¿Sera alguna otra persona?

¿Akamaru ira al centro comercial el próximo capítulo?

Bueno ahora si los agradecimientos para aquellos que capítulo tras capítulo dejan bellos reviews:

**Mazii-chan** (si aparecerán esos personajes ntp); **Park Ji Sang** (el hombre polilla es según un ave como de 1.80mts de ojos rojos que asustaba gente en E.U. y Europa); **kierinahana** (tus reviews son bellos XD grax que bueno que te dan risa los capitulos); **rasiel** (waaa o///o eres mi admiradora? XD jajaja que bueno que te gusta el fic) y a los demás que no comentaron o han leído el capitulo 4 léanlo y dejen review que yo subo diario capitulo. Grax x el apoyo y x leerme.

**Bandas mencionadas en este capítulo:**

**Flyleaf, Dream Theater, Franz Ferdinand, The Vines y Tsunanami Bomb**

Apoyen a las bandas comprando sus CD'S

Resultados de las votaciones en el próximo capítulo, sigan votando que ya pronto aparecerán los personajes.

Dejen bellos y bonitos **reviews** picando el botón de abajo (:


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertece, todos son creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

A.U // GaaraxHina

N/A: no tenía ni idea de que título ponerle XD jajaja así que ni se quejen de eso ):

_blablabla_ – pensamientos o.o

(cosas entre paréntesis) – explicaciones de la autora

**Blablabla** – diálogos

Disclaimer 2: ninguna de las bandas tampoco me pertenece, ni los lyrics, ni los álbumes, ni los artistas mencionados. Información de los artistas al final del capítulo. No hago esto con fines lucrativos y recuerden apoyar a todos los artistas comprando CD'S originales, gracias.

Disclaimer 3: Las tiendas de ropa mencionadas de verdad existen y no me pertenecen. Apoyen a los diseñadores comprando la ropa (en este caso on-line porque no hay en América)

Agradecimientos al final de capítulo, sigan votando que no puedo publicar resultados ya que no han cambiado mucho pero ya hay una pareja segura segura: NejixTen gracias a los fans del NejixTen por votar.

**ROCK BAND**

Cap6: El señor que hace cosplay del Grinch

Habia pasado el rato y Hinata,Kiba, Naruto y Shino se encontraban en el centro comercial tal y como habían planeado, ya habían comprado la crema para limpiar platillos, plumillas y cuerdas, lo único que faltaba era la ropa.

Hinata vestía un vestido rojo de tirantes arriba de las rodillas, amplio de la cintura para abajo, sandalias rojas, cabello suelto con una diadema roja delgada y una bolsa de mano pequeña color blanco. Kiba jeans entubados color azul, playera roja con estampado de gazette, converse rojos, collar de manopla y muñequera roja. Shino vestía pantalón entubado negro, playera blanca, vans blancos, paliacate negro en el cuello y lentes tipo aviador ray ban (nunca se quita los lentes); por último, Naruto llevaba una bermuda de cuadros negros con gris la cual tenía tirantes que colgaban a los lados de la bermuda, playera gris con estampado de calaveras y converse negros.

**Etto…¿y dónde vamos a comprar la ropa?**—dijo Hinata mirando cada una de las tiendas mientras caminaban

**Primero vamos a llevarte a Baby the Stars Shine Bright **–dijo Kiba

**Luego a Putumayo y Sex Pot Revenge**—dijo Naruto

**Y por último a **—dijo Shino

Y asi fueron a todas las tiendas a las cuales habían planeado, Hinata había comprado bastante ropa para su nueva imagen, llevaba desde faltas cortas con tirantes, pantalones entubados, shorts cortos, blusas de tirantes tipo corse, vestidos lolita y mucha más ropa la cual había escogido con ayuda de sus amigos. Una vez que habían comprado lo suficiente (N/A: yo diría demasiao o__O) se sentaron en una pequeña banca enfrente de la fuente del centro comercial

**Hinata-chan ¿no quieres ver en otra tienda?**—dijo Naruto

**Creo que ya vimos todas las tiendas que debíamos Naruto**—dijo Kiba

**Pero hace rato pasamos por una donde se veía que vendían ropa bien raro y no entramos**—dijo Naruto—**quiero ver**—dijo poniendo ojos de suplica

**Está bien Naruto-kun, si quieres yo te acompaño**—dijo Hinata

**Nosotros ya estamos cansados de tanto caminar, los esperamos acá**—dijo Shino

**No tarden y cuida a Hinata-chan**—dijo Kiba—**no nos la vayan a raptar o algo asi**

--Hinata y Naruto caminaron hasta la tienda--

**Etto ó__Ô…¿esta es la tienda que quieres ver Naruto-kun?**—dijo con cara de no saber si llorar o correr, Naruto la había llevabo a una tienda de ropa la cual por fuera estaba pintada de color verde y tenia dibujos de naranjas por todos lados

**Si, esta es, "La llama de la juventud" ¿apoco no se ve interesante Hinata-chan? Me llamo la atención por las naranjas dibujadas afuera del local, además de que esta al lado del puesto de ramen n__n**—dijo Naruto con su sonrisa zorruna

**_-_!!!!!**—caida estilo anime por parte de Hinata ante el comentario de Naruto—**mejor entremos Naruto-kun, no hay que tardarnos ya que Kiba y Shino-kun nos esperas**

**Entremos entonces dattebayou**—dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta de la tienda cuando de repente

**Buenos dias queridos compradores, veo que vienen a comprar ropa que hara la llama de su juventud arder**—dijo ante ellos un hombre con cabello de tazon, cejas tupidas y traje verde

**O_O Naruto-kun…vámonos**—dijo Hinata con cara de miedo

**Sugeee…Es el mejor cosplay del grinch que he visto en mi vida Hinata-chan**—dijo Naruto apuntando al señor de verde

**¡¿Cómo que cosplay del Grinch?!, es el atuendo oficial para hacer arder la llama de la juventud, yo lo llama "atuendo ardedor de llamas de juventud"**—dijo el señor de cejas tupidas

**O__Ó**—Hinata no decía nada, ya le estaba dando un tick en un solo ojo, estaba atónita

**¡¿Enserio señor?! ¿y no lo tiene en naranja?**—dijo Naruto con cara de ilusión

**¡Yosh! No me digas señor, mi nombre es Maito Gai—**dijo el señor de verde—**y no viene en color naranja, pero tengo la edición especial primavera-verano en color verde con estampado de naranjas, ¿te gustan las naranjas?**

**Amo todo lo que sea naranja dattebayou**—dijo Naruto feliz

**Y usted señorita ¿quiere un "atuendo arededor de llamas de juventud edición especial primavera-verano con estampado de naranjas"**—dijo muy sonriente Gai

**No o__ó**—dijo Hinata secamente

**A mi deme uno en talla 28**—dijo Naruto muy feliz

**Lo siento, pero ya no quedan en talla 28**—dijo Gai

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ToT**—grito Naruto por toda la tienda

--Ya de vuelta en la banca frente a la fuente—

**Y ¿Cómo les fue Hinata-chan?**—dijo Kiba

**Casi muero**—dijo en voz baja Hinata viendo hacia el suelo aun con el tick en un solo ojo

**¡¿Quéeeeeeeee?! O__O!!!**—dijo Kiba con preocupación

**Naruto me llevo a una tienda con un señor casi monoceja vestido de perejil ToT**—dijo Hinta

**¿Vestido de perejil?**—pregunto Shino

**¿Y cómo es eso? Dime Hinata**—dijo Kiba en tono curioso

**No quieres saber Kiba-kun…créeme no quieres saber**—dijo Hinata con cara de miedo

--Ya de vuelta en casa de Hinata, en la puerta—

**Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Hinata**—dijo Shino

**No llegues tarde Hinata-chan recuerda que es la última semana de clases y a partir de mañana empezamos con los preparativos para la clausura dattebayou**—dijo Naruto

**Está bien Naruto-kun…**_si tu eres el que siempre llega tarde… ¿y por qué hoy dice demasiado la palabra dattebayou?_—dijo y pensó Hinata

**Creo que vamos a tocar en el festival de clausura**—dijo Kiba con una sonrisa

**O__O no quiero cantar enfrente de toda la escuela**—dijo HInata

**No te preocupes, lo harás bien Hinata-chan**—dijo Kiba

**Así es Hinata-chan, tu puedes hacerlo**—dijo Naruto

**Si, lo hare, gracias por su apoyo**—dijo Hinata dirigiéndole una sonrisa a sus tres amigos

--Kiba, Shino y Naruto se fueron. Hinata se cambio de ropa, hizo la cena y comio junto con su padre, hermana y primio. Ya era de noche e iba a dormirse cuando…--

**Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit**—sonido de tono de mensaje para celular XD (N/A: yo y mis tonos baratos jajaja)

**Un mensaje**—dijo Hinata a lo que tomo su celular y leyó el mensaje el cual decía:

"**Hinata-chan, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, ya regresamos de nuestro fin de semana en Okinawa, tomamos muchas fotos y fuimos a la playa, ojala hubieras podido ir. Atte. Sakura, Ino-cerda y Tenten"**

**Se nota que Sakura mando el mensaje**—dijo Hinata

**Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit**—de nuevo llego otro mensaje, Hinata volvió a tomar su celular, pero el mensaje era de un numero que no tenia registrado

"**Buenas noches Hina-chan, duerme bien, mañana ire a verte a la hora del descanso a tu escuela, nos vemos"**

_¡¿Gaara?! ¿Cómo consiguió mi numero?_—penso Hinata, entonces decidió mandarle un mensaje

"**Como conseguiste mi número de celular? Gracias por los CD's"**

A lo que recibió de nuevo un mensaje de parte de Gaara

"**Lo vi del celular de Neji cuando se distrajo. Espero y no te molesto, además quiero verte mañana para platicar un rato, me gusto mucho estar contigo hoy en la mañana"**

"**Está bien, no me molesto, nos vemos mañana entonces, buenas noches Gaara"**

"**Que duermas bien, bella Hina-chan"**

Hinata se sonrojo al leer el último mensaje, después de todo Gaara no era mala persona y tenía que admitir que el estar con él hablando sobre música en la mañana la hizo muy feliz.

Final del capítulo 6

Mil gracias por sus reviews del capítulo anterior a:

**GaaraAndHinataBestForever **(grax sempai, a ver que día hablamos por el msn); **Layill** (qué bueno que te gustan las canciones que elijo para el fic y tu comentario me inspiro a escribir este capítulo, muchas gracias); **RASIEL **(perdón por no poner a akamaru en este capítulo pero muy pronto aparecerá); **kierinahana** (qué bueno que te encanta el hombre polilla XD y no contestare nada sobre Matsuri hasta que llegue el momento :p) y a **girl-hatake95**(lo siento pero amo poner caritas . hasta en mis apuntes de la uni los pongo XD jajaja hasta mi apodo en el salón es "ekis de" porque siempre pongo XD en todo jajaja, también me dicen nana :p hasta mis papás a veces me dices así, grax x leer el fic).

**Canción mencionada en el Cap5**

Volcano

Artista o Banda: Girugamesh  
Album: Volcado (DVD single)  
Track: 1 // Año: 2007

Espero y visiten las paginas en internet de las tiendas que mencione y también escuchen a las bandas. Dejen bellos y bonitos **reviews** picándole al botón de abajo. Sayounara.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertece, todos son creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

A.U // GaaraxHina

N/A: no tenía ni idea de que título ponerle XD jajaja así que ni se quejen de eso ):

_blablabla_ – pensamientos o.o

(cosas entre paréntesis) – explicaciones de la autora

**Blablabla** – diálogos

Disclaimer 2: ninguna de las bandas tampoco me pertenece, ni los lyrics, ni los álbumes, ni los artistas mencionados. Información de los artistas al final del capítulo. No hago esto con fines lucrativos y recuerden apoyar a todos los artistas comprando CD'S originales, gracias.

Agradecimientos al final del capítulo

**ROCK BAND**

Cap7: Naruto se va de nuevo a extraordinario

**Disculpa la tardanza Gaara-kun, no sabía dónde estaba la sala de conferencias**—dijo Hinata tras cerrar la puerta de la sala de conferencias al entrar

**No te preocupes Hina-chan, después de todo solo los estudiantes de universidad vienen acá**—dijo Gaara

**Gaara-kun**—dijo HInata acercándose a la silla donde estaba sentado Gaara

**¿Si Hina-chan?**—pregunto Gaara dedicándole una sonrisa

**Antes de que digas algo**—dijo Hinata acercando su rostro al de Gaara—**yo…quiero que me beses**

**O///O**_ esto no me lo esperaba_—pensó Gaara acercando sus labios a los de Hinata y entonces…

**¡Gaara! ¡Ya despiértateeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**—dijo Kankuro

**¡¿Quuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuué?!**—Se despertó Gaara de mal humor--**¡Kankuro bakaaaaa! ¡acabas de arruinar el mejor sueño de mi vida!**

--En Instituto Konoha—

La escula donde estudiaban Hinata y los demás es el Instituto Konoha, estaba compuesto por 4 edificios, el de la preparatoria y 3 de la universidad. La preparatoria donde asistían Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Sakura e Ino, tenía canchas de basketball, soccer y alberca. La preparatoria era de tres pisos, en el primer piso se encontraban la dirección, sala de maestros y sala audiovisual. En el segundo piso los salones de 1° y 2° año de preparatoria. En el tercer piso los salones de 3° año y el laboratorio de ciencias y sala de cómputo. El edificio de la prepa y los de la universidad se encontraban unidos por el comedor, tenían un comedor al aire libre con bastantes mesas, además de una cafetería donde vendían comida.

Los edificios de la universidad eran más grandes ya que contaba con varias carreras: economía, química, diseño grafico, ciencias políticas, ingeniería civil, música, contaduría, artes visuales y biología. El edificio A era de tres pisos, en el primer piso se encontraban los salones de economía; en el segundo piso los de ciencias políticas y en el tercero contaduría. En el edificio B, en el primer piso artes visuales, segundo piso diseño grafico y en el tercer piso estaban los salones de música. En el edificio C en el primer piso química, segundo piso biología y tercer piso ingeniería civil. La dirección de la universidad se encontraba en el edificio C en el primer piso y la sala de conferencias en el edificio B en el primer piso.

Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Shino,Sakura e Ino estudiaban 3° año de preparatoria. Los demás asistían a la universidad, Neji y Gaara estudiaban música, Kankuro ingeniería civil, Shikamaru ciencias políticas y Sai artes visuales.

Chouji estudiaba para chef en un colegio particular y Sasuke deja la preparatoria del instituto Konoha desde hace un año para irse a estudiar a la preparatoria del Instituto del sonido, donde le habían ofrecido una Beca. Matsuri estudiaba el último año de secundaria en el Instituto Konoha, solo que la preparaotoria al igual que la facultad de Medicina se encontraban en otro terreno que tenían algo lejos de la prepa y las otras carreras. Tenten estudiaba medicina.

(N/A: al fin acabe de describir la escuela, creo que me pase XD)

--Ahora si XD en el Instituto Konoha, edificio de la preparatoria, 7 am—

--Salón de la clase de Estadística—

**Buenos dias**—decia Hinata entrando al salón--**¿aun no llega el maestro?**

**¿Se te hace raro?**—dijo Shino con fastidio

**Ese Kakashi sensei que se cree, su clase es de una hora y llega siempre como cuarenta minutos tarde**—decía Naruto mientras por la puerta del salón acababan de entrar Sakura e Ino--**¡Sakura-chan!**—dijo con ojitos de ilusión

**¡No me veas con ojos de ilusión baka!**—dijo Sakura golpeando a Naruto en la cabeza

**ToT**—Naruto con lágrimas de cascada

**¿Y ese milagro que se les hizo tarde?**—pregunto Kiba

**Ino cerda tardo en arreglarse**—dijo Sakura

**¡Cállate frentona!**—dijo Ino

**Etto..**—Interrumpió Hinata--**¿ y Tenten?**

**No te preocupes**—dijo Ino—**se quedo durmiendo, como los de la universidad ya salieron de vacaciones, hoy solo tiene que ir a buscar su boleta de calificaciones. Dijo que Neji la iba a llevar.**

**Y bien, ¿cómo les fue en su debut como banda?**—pregunto Sakura

**Muy bien**—dijo Kiba—**hubieran visto a Hinata, canto como toda una rock-star**

**Kiba-kun exageras**—dijo HInata sonrojada de la pena

**No te preocupes, que para la clausura de este año los vamos a ver tocar**—dijo Sakura

**Hablando de clausuras, mañana en el colegio de chefs de Chouji darán a probar varios de sus platillos los alumnos**—dijo Ino—**Chouji me dijo que todos estamos invitados**

**¿Va a dar ramen?**—pregunto Naruto

**No sé, hay que ir, es a las 4pm mañana, podemos ir saliendo de clases, ¿van?**—dijo Ino

**¡Sí!**—dijeron Kiba y Naruto

**Mientras no cocine insectos voy**—dijo Shino

**Yo ya te había dicho que si iba Ino cerda**—dijo Sakura

**Yo también voy**—dijo Hinata

**Le mandare un mensaje a Chouji para avisarle**—dijo Ino sacando su celular cuando…

**Señorita Ino, está prohibido el uso de celulares en el salón, tendré que confiscarlo**—dijo Kakashi apareciendo atrás de Ino

**¿Y usted a qué hora llego?**—dijo Sakura

**Acabo de llegar asi que siéntense bien que va a comenzar la clase**—dijo Kakashi—**Hoy veremos permutaciones, las permutaciones son**---dijo escribiendo en el pisarron en lo que el timbre sonó, ya eran las 8am**—bueno, eso es todo por hoy, repásenlo que viene en el examén para los que se van a extraordinario**

**¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?!**—dijo más de medio salón

**Por eso siempre me voy a extra ToT ni clases da**—dijo Naruto

**Eso te pasa por no investigar los temas por tu cuenta**—dijo Shino

**Si le pagan para enseñar**—dijo Ino algo histérica

**Señorita Ino le devolveré su celular al final del día**—dijo Kakashi saliendo del salón

**Nooooooooooooooooo**—dijo Ino con ojos llorosos estilo anime

**No te preocupes cerda, en el descanso vamos con Tsunade-sama a la dirección para pedirle tu celular**—dijo Sakura

**Está bien frentona**—dijo Ino

Y asi pasaron las clases hasta que sono el timbre del descanso

**Bueno chicas, nos vemos en la próxima clase**—dijo Kiba

**Vamos a pedir la reta de soccer a los del segundo año**—dijo Naruto—**Vamos Shino**

**Ya voy**—dijo Shino a lo que los tres se fueron para ir a las canchas

**Vamos con Tsunade-sama**—dijo Sakura--**¿Vienes Hinata?**

**Etto—**iba a hablar Hinata cuando sintió que vibro su celular, era un mensaje, a lo que lo leyó

"**Ya estoy en tu escuela Hina-chan, te veo en la sala de conferencias del Edificio B, está en el primer piso"**

**Tengo unas cosas que hacer, las veo en la otra clase ¿sí?**—dijo Hinata

**Está bien**—dijeron Sakura e Ino en lo que salían por la puerta para ir a ver a Tsunade

--En la sala de conferencias—

No había nadie más que Gaara, ya habían pasado 15 minutos y Hinata no llegaba cuando…

**Disculpa la tardanza Gaara-kun, no sabía dónde estaba la sala de conferencias**—dijo Hinata tras cerrar la puerta de la sala de conferencias al entrar

**No te preocupes Hina-chan, después de todo solo los estudiantes de universidad vienen acá**—dijo Gaara—_Por qué ya sabía que iba a decirme…esto se parece a…_

**Gaara-kun**—dijo HInata acercándose a la silla donde estaba sentado Gaara

**¿Si Hina-chan?**—pregunto Gaara dedicándole una sonrisa—_al sueño de la mañana O_O!!! siiiiiiiiiii!!_

**Antes de que digas algo**—dijo Hinata acercando su rostro al de Gaara…

_No puedo creer que esto esté pasando_—pensó Gaara a lo que dirigió su mirada a los labios de Hinata y cerrando los ojos—_va a besarme…_

**Muéstrame tu boleta de calificaciones Gaara-kun**—dijo Hinata sonriendo

**_-_!!!!**—caida estilo anime por parte de Gaara—_yo quería un besooo ToT_

**¿Estás bien Gaara-kun?...si no me la quieres mostrar no hay problema, es que Ino dijo que hoy entregaban boletas a los de la universidad, asi que sentí curiosidad por**—decia Hinata cuando Gaara ya había extendido su mano frente a ella con su boleta de calificaciones

**No te burles**—dijo Gaara algo apenado

**Eres más nerd que yo jajaja**—reia Hinata—**tienes 10 en todo, no puedo creerlo**

**Es que es música, obviamente voy a tener 10, es lo que quería estudiar y soy bueno en eso**—dijo Gaara—**desde pequeño siempre quise ser músico**—dijo con un leve sonrojo en la cara

**Creo que vas a ser un gran músico Gaara-kun**—dijo Hinata dedicándole una sonrisa tierna

**Mi sueño es salir de gira con todos mis amigos y conocer el mundo y muchos lugares**—dijo Gaara—**después de todo gracias a la música es que empeze a hacer amigos..**—dijo con cara de felicidad

**¿Enserio?**—pregunto Hinata—**Yo cuando pase a prepa ya te llevabas con Neji**

**Así es**—dijo Gaara—**No tenía amigos ni en la secundaria cuando estudiaba en el Instituto de la Arena, fue por eso que decidí cambiarme de escuela para ver si empezando de nuevo lograba hacer amigos. Al principio no hablaba con nadie y nadie se me acercaba, creo que por que llegue con una actitud algo fría a la escuela, así que aislaba de todos los del salón sentándome hasta atrás oyendo música. Neji se sentaba al lado mío pero nunca hablábamos, un día cuando sacaba una libreta de mi mochila uno de mis CD's salió y cayó cerca del pie de Neji, el se agacho para levantarlo, cuando vio la portada…**

--Flashback—

**Es…es…¡¿el nuevo CD de Dir en Grey?!**—dijo Neji con cara de sorpresa—**no puedo creer que ya lo hayas comprado, kami, muero por tenerlo, pensaba comprarlo el fin de semana ytu ya lo tienes, no sabía que a alguien del salón le gustaba Dir en Grey también**

**Si quieres puedo prestártelo**—dijo Gaara

--Fin del Flashback—

**Y así fue como Neji y yo comenzamos a llevarnos hasta ser los amigos que somos ahora**—dijo Gaara

**No hay nada como los amigos**—dijo Hinata sonriéndole a Gaara—**y ¿para qué querías hablar conmigo Gaara-kun?**

**Yo…es que…**--Gaara se había puesto nervioso—_rayos, no solo pienso en ella todo el día y me quita el sueño sino que ahora me pone nervioso_—**Ayer no podía dormir bien y no encontraba que hacer y yo…yo…**

**Dime Gaara-kun**

**Estuve practicando una canción y…**_esto es más difícil de lo que pensé_…**quiero cantarla para ti Hina-chan**—dijo Gaara a lo que saco una guitarra electrica que traia en una funda, la conecto a un amplificador que ya había en la sala

**Gaara-kun**—dijo Hinata sonrojada

**No te preocupes, no hay nadie en el edificio**—dijo a lo que empezó a tocar:

**Lie in the comfort of sweet calamity  
With nothing left to lose.  
Lie in the darkness, I'm slowly drowned to sleep  
With nothing left to lose.  
Wooooaa.  
Three tears I've saved for you.**

I retraced the steps that lead me here but nothing lives,  
Behind me.  
So I lie in this field bathed in the light that loves me,  
With nothing left to lose.  
Three tears I've saved for you.

Will you be my, be my beloved?  
Will you help, help me to get through?  
Will you be my, be my destruction?  
Will you help, help me to be through?

Oh, ooooh, oh, oooh, oh, ooooh, oh, oooh,  
Oh, oooooh, oh, oooooh, oh, oooooh, ooh, oooooh!

Will you be my, be my beloved?  
Will you help, help me to get through?  
Will you be my, be my destruction?  
Will you help,  
Three tears I've saved for you…

Fin de un medio cursi capítulo 7 XD  
espero les haya gustado ahora si a agradecer se ha dicho:

**Layill** (grax por tu comentario y por la inspiración con tu llama de la juventud, tomare en cuenta tus votos); **vanne chan** (jajaja eres la única que quiere que los castren jaja XD grax x leerme); **girl-hatake95 **( XD con que eres fan del traje de la llama de la juventud); **tsuki kuro** (jajaja lo de atropellarla estaría genial jajaja XD pero mejor le rompemos el corazón, va?); **rasiel **( n__n que bueno que te gusta el fic :p y la personalidad de gaara); **kierinahana** (wiiiiiiiiii n__n que bueno que mi fic te alegra el dia, grax x seguir leyendo); y a **GaaraAndHinataBestForever** (jajaja si, se puede votar varias veces pero solo una vez x capitulo :p cuidese sempai)

**Canción del fic:**

Ever and a Day

Intérprete o Banda: A.F.I (A Fire Inside)  
Album: The Art of Drowning  
Año: 2000 // Track: 4

Bueno, las votaciones no han cambiado mucho sigan votando les diré solo las que llevan más votos:

Neji x Tenten (5 votos) // Kiba x Hanabi o__Ó (4 votos) // Shikamaru x Temari (4 votos) //

Así que síganle votando. Les informo que mañana domingo no subiré capítulo ya que los domingos no entro para nada al internet, así que cuídense y el Lunes nuevo capítulo.

Dejen **reviews** bellos y bonitos además de ideas.

**Píquenle **al botón de **abajo (:**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertece, todos son creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

A.U // GaaraxHina

N/A: no tenía ni idea de que título ponerle XD jajaja así que ni se quejen de eso ):

_blablabla_ – pensamientos o.o

(cosas entre paréntesis) – explicaciones de la autora

**Blablabla** – diálogos

Disclaimer 2: ninguna de las bandas tampoco me pertenece, ni los lyrics, ni los álbumes, ni los artistas mencionados. Información de los artistas al final del capítulo. No hago esto con fines lucrativos y recuerden apoyar a todos los artistas comprando CD'S originales, gracias.

Agradecimientos al final del capítulo

**ROCK BAND**

Cap8: El regreso del hombre polilla

Gaara termino de tocar y dirigió su mirada esperando a que Hinata dijera algo, pero Hinata seguía sentada, sonrojada y mirando a Gaara atónita. Al no tener respuesta de parte de Hinata…

**Hina-chan…yo**—dijo acercándose a donde estaba ella sentada hasta quedar enfrente de la silla—**disculpa si te incomode no era mi intención**…

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Hinata se había levantado de la silla y ahora se encontraba abrazando a Gaara

**Gracias**—dijo Hinata aun abrazando a Gaara—**nunca nadie había cantado para mi sola**

**De nada**—dijo Gaara a lo que Hinata dejo de abrazarlo para verlo a los ojos—**es un gusto cantar para ti Hina-chan**—tomo la barbilla de Hinata, alzo su rostro y beso su frente de manera tierna—**ya va a terminar tu descanso ¿ya desayunaste?**

**No**—dijo Hinata juntando sus dedos como siempre hace en la serie

**Yo tampoco, te invito a desayunar algo de la cafetería, vamos**—dijo Gaara mientras iba a donde estaba su guitarra para guardarla en la funda.

--Afuera de la oficina de Tsunade—

**¿Y cuál es tu plan frentona?**—dijo Ino

**Yo entro, distraigo a la directora Tsunade mientras tu te escabulles por el suelo como la cerda que eres sin que te descubran y tomas el celular. Debe estar en el ultimo cajón de su escritorio**—dijo Sakura

**¬¬* Ahhh, ya entiendo la vas a distraer poniendo tu gran frente lustrosa frente al brillo del sol para dejar ciega a Tsunade-sama**

**Aunque ahora que lo pienso Ino-cerda como eres tan pero tan cerda tú podrías distraerla mejor, cuando entres a la dirección de seguro no despega la directora sus ojos de tu panza, ni tienes que hablar Ino, tu panza dice más que mil palabras**

**Y apuesto a que en tu frentezota puedo escribir más de mil palabras, yo creo que hasta toda una enciclopedia la podrían publicar en tu frente**

**Ino-cerda…no te pases**

**Es más si la escuela se inundara todos los estudiantes de la prepa y de la universidad se subirían a tu frente y asi nos salvaríamos de ahogarnos**

**¿Por qué teincluyes en el rescate? Estas tan cerda que flotas ¿o crees hundirte?**

**¡Frente de Marquesina!**

**¡Ino cerda!**

**¡Frente de Panel solar!**

**¡Ino ballenota!**

**¡Tu color de cabello es mas falso que el hombre polilla!**

**No es cierto, soy real ToT**—dijo el Hombre polilla apareciendo atrás de ellas

**¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡El hombre polilla!**—dijeron mientras salian corriendo y gritaban en el pasillo:

**¡Deseguro se le antojo comerte, a lo mejor te confundió con un cerdo!**

**¡Corre o va a usar tu frentezona como comedero!**

--En la cafetería—

Gaara y Hinata desayunaban juntos mientras platicaban cuando…

**¿oyes eso Gaara-kun?**

**Si, se oye como una estampida** **de jabalíes salvajes**—dijo Gaara mientras se estiraba para oir mejor—**y de acuerdo al sonido…creo que ö.ö**

**¿qué Gaara-kun?**—dijo Hinata preocupada

**Que los dirijen un cerdo y un comedero de aves ö.ö**—dijo Gaara con cara de que ni el lo puede creer

**¿Estás seguro Gaara-kun?**

**Si, ¡mira! Ahí vienen**—dijo Gaara señalando a una estampida de estudiantes tanto de preparatoria como de algunos de la universidad que habían ido por sus boletas. En la estampida iban hasta adelante corriendo o más bien huyendo XD Sakura e Ino

**¡Corre Hinata! ¡vimos al hombre polilla!**—dijo Ino llevándose cargada a Hinata

A lo que Gaara volteo para todos lados y no la encontraba—**ToT Hina-chan ¿A dónde te fuiste?**—dijo Gaara mientras la estampida de alumnos seguía pasando cuando…

**¡Corre baka! ¡Corre! ¡es el hombre polilla! ¡si tal que también nos quiere castrar!**—dijo Neji que también se encontraba corriendo despavorido en la estampida, al ver a Gaara corrió hacia el y se lo llevo cargando también

**¡¿wtf?! O_O**—dijo Gaara mientras era cargado por Neji en la estampida

**¡No castren a Neji!**—dijo Tenten que corria al lado de Neji también en la estampida

**¿Tenten? ¿Tú también? O_oU**—dijo Gaara

La estampida dirijida por Sakura e Ino seguía corriendo despavorida por toda la escuela hasta que llegaron a los canchas

--En las canchas--

**Vamos ganando dettebayo**—dijo Naruto

**¿Oyen eso?**—dijo Shino—**suena como a una estampida**

**Y según mi super oído**—dijo Kiba—**es dirigida por un elote peludo y un panel solar andante o__Ó**

**Miren ahí viene sakura-chan**—dijo Naruto—**de seguro viene a abrazarme n__n**

**Viene con Ino**—dijo Shino—**Y vienen corriendo**

**Les ordeno que dejen de correr dattebayo**—dijo Naruto, pero la estampida ya estaba enfrente de ellos y no se iban a detener

**Muevete baka ¡es el hombre polilla!**—dijo Sakura dándole un golpe a Naruto mientras toda la estampida les pasaba encima a Kiba, Naruto y Shino

Cuando la estampida ya había pasado toda por completo sobre Naruto, Kiba y Shino

**Me duelen partes que ni sabía que tenía**—dijo Shino aun tirado en el suelo

**¿Por qué todo mundo cree en el hombre polilla?**—dijo Kiba levantándose--**¿y Naruto?**

**Ahí está**—dijo Shino levantándose—**hablando con ese extraño hombre de cómo 1.80mts, cubierto de plumas cafes y ojos rojos redondos medio hipnotizantes**

A lo que se acercaron a Naruto y al extraño

**¿Y le gusta el ramen?**—decia Naruto al extraño

**No, yo no como ramen**—dijo el extraño

**Disculpe a nuestro amigo señor esta algo traumado con el ramen**—dijo Shino

**Y acaba de sufrir un daño cerebral más grande del que tenia después de que la estampida le paso encima, así que disculpe señor…¿señor?**—dijo Kiba

**Señor hombre polilla (: y no como ramen, como personas**—dijo el hombre polilla

**¡Corran!**—dijo Kiba gritando y corriendo despavorido hacia la estampida mientras jalaba del brazo a Naruto y Shino

**Nadie me quiere ToT**—dijo el hombre polilla a lo que al lado de el broto del suelo una planta con cabeza**—todo por que como personas**

**Yo te entiendo (: y te quiero**—dijo la planta que ya había salido por completo—**yo también como personas **

**¿Enserio?**—dijo el hombre polilla mientras le brillaban los ojitos como de ilusión

**Si, y también hombres polillas**—dijo la planta

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**—grito el hombre polilla mientras corria despavorido hacia la salida de la escuela huyendo

**Ahí se va mi desayuno**—dijo Zetsu XD el hombre planta mientras se enterraba de nuevo en la tierra

--En la sala audiovisual—

Todos los alumnos de la estampida dirigida por Sakura e Ino se habían encerrado ahí por miedo al hombre polilla. Hinata, Gaara, Neji, Tenten, Sakura e Ino se encontraban hasta adelante en la puerta.

**Alguien tiene que asomarse a ver si ya no nos persigue**—dijo Tenten

**No quiero que me castren ToT**—dijo Neji—**aun recuerdo esos ojos rojos hipnotizantes…**

--Flashback—

**No sabía que iba a haber tanta fila en tu facultad para recoger boletas, en la mia no tardamos**—dijo Tenten a lo que ya les tocaba su turno para que los atendieran

Un hombre como de 1.80 estaba de espaldas y solo se veía una sombre oscura sobre el

**Vine por mi boleta, Hyuuga Neji, quinto semestre de Música**—dijo Neji a lo que vio que la sombra del hombre movia como que con unos brazos los papeles buscando su boleta—**si enciende la luz de acá yo digo que la encuentra mas rápido**

**Está bien**—dijo el hombre encendiendo la luz a lo que Neji pudo verlo mejor, era un hombre como de 1.80 metros, cubierto por plumas cafes y ojos rojos hipnotizantes

**Es..es…**--medio hablaba Neji, estaba shockeado

**Tome**—dijo el hombre extraño dándole la boleta de Neji a Tenten al ver que Neji se había quedado frio. Entonces volteo a ver a Neji y dijo--**¡Bu!**

**¡waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Corre Tenten! Es el hombre polilla!!!**—dijo Neji mientras salía corriendo de la oficina jalando a Tenten por el brazo, ya que estaban afuera con los que hacían fila--**¡Corran es el hombre polilla!¡Waaaaaaaaaa!**

--Fin del Flashback—

**Ino cerda, sal a ver si ya se fue, total a ti es la que se quiere comer**—dijo Sakura

**Pero tu frente es el comedero**—dijo Ino—**A ti te necesita mas**

**Te lo dije Hina-chan**—dijo Gaara

**Etto…n_nU**—Hinata no tenía ni idea de que decir

Cuando se escucharon unos pasos que se dirijian hacia la sala audiovisual donde estaban escondidos

**Es el ToT**—dijo Neji

**¡Abran!**—se escucho afuera de la puerta—**somos nosotros Naruto, Kiba y Shino**

**¿Cómo sabemos si son ellos?**—murmuro Sakura hacia los demás

**Oí que el hombre polilla puede imitar voces**—dijo Neji

**Claro, el burro por delante, como serás baka que ni sabes hablar bien, se dice "Kiba, Shino y Naruto", tienes que decir tu nombre de último por cortesía**—se escucho afuera de la puerta

**Pero asi me gusta hablar dattebayou**—era la voz que se escucho primero afuera de la puerta

**Por la manera en la que pelean y hablaban**—dijo Hinata—**creo que si son ellos**

**Está bien, abriré lentamente pero si veo los ojos rojos le aviento a la cerda**—dijo Sakura, a lo que empezó a abrir la puerta con cuidado cuando…

**¡Gracias!**—dijo Shino entrando velozmente a la sala y detrás de el Naruto y Kiba—**pense que moriría comido**

**¿Sigue ahí?**—pregunto Sakura cerrando la puerta

**Sí y casi se come a Naruto**—dijo Kiba

**Naruto-kun o//o ¿estás bien?—**dijo Hinata sonrojada y con cara de preocupación hacia Naruto

Gaara vio la reacción de Hinata y se puso celoso entonces…

**¡Au! Creo que me lastime el brazo en la estampida**—dijo Gaara el cual obviamente lo estaba inventado

**Gaara-kun**—dijo Hinata volteando a ver a Gaara y sobando su brazo

_Qué bien, esto funciona_—pensó Gaara

--En la oficina de la directora—

**Qué bueno que decidiste venir de visita estas vacaciones, tus amigos te han extrañado bastante**—dijo Tsunade

**Esperaba verlos en la cafetería ya que es la hora del descanso pero toda la escuela se ve vacia**—dijo Sasuke

**Pues ve a buscarlos, como fuiste estudiante de aca te doy permiso de andar por los salones y buscarlos**—dijo Tsunade

**Gracias Tsunade-sama**—dijo Sasuke saliendo de la dirección para dirigirse a buscar a sus amigos

Bueno (: parece ser que en este capítulo el hombre polilla le robo el protagonico a Gaara y Hinata jajaja XD creo que ya hasta tiene más fans XD y espero y les haya gustado la mini aparición de Zetsu :P

Ahora si Agradecimientos:

**GaaraAndHinataBestForever** (qué bueno que te hice reír sempai); **LennaParis **(grax por decir que soy graciosa n__n wiii y qué bueno que te guste la personalidad que le puse a Neji y Gaara); **anónimo** (grax por felicitarme por actualizar rápido n__n hago lo mejor que puedo), **Chibik-Lady** (jajaja tu y zetsu aman al hombre polilla :p y el SakuxMatsu x__X es demasiado raro hasta para mí); **vanne chan** (tu idea del hombre polilla es buena, la usare en un capitulo y no hagas que Jashin sama me castigue O_O que le habiento a zetsu o al hombre polilla XD jajaja); **kierinahana **(n__n que bueno que te gusto como se empezaron a llevar Gaara y Neji :p y grax x leerme) y a **Layill** (qué bueno que te gustan las canciones n__n y el beso será más adelante). Gracias a todos por leer el fic y dedicarme un poco de su tiempo dejando un review (: mil gracias.

Y de acuerdo a sus votos las parejas que si van a salir soooooooooon (redoble de tambores):

**Neji x Tenten** con 8 votos.  
**Shino x Hana** con 6 votos: solo que no es noviazgo será más bien como que se gustan y hasta ahí porque Shino es como que 8 años más chico que Hana XD.  
**Kiba x Hanabi** con 6 votos: igual que con Shino y Hana, será como que un gusto y ya por que no los puedo poner como novios ya que Hanabi es mas chica.  
**Shikamaru x Temari** con 7 votos.

Asi que ya saben en los que no hice aclaración si van a ser pareja pareja pero sigan votando para encontrarle pareja o que se gusten para Kankuro, Sai, Ino, Chouji, Sasuke, Naruto y Lee. Gracias.

Dejen **reviews bellos y bonitos picándole al botón de abajo**.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertece, todos son creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

A.U // GaaraxHina

N/A: no tenía ni idea de que título ponerle XD jajaja así que ni se quejen de eso ):

_blablabla_ – pensamientos o.o

(cosas entre paréntesis) – explicaciones de la autora

**Blablabla** – diálogos

Disclaimer 2: ninguna de las bandas tampoco me pertenece, ni los lyrics, ni los álbumes, ni los artistas mencionados. Información de los artistas al final del capítulo. No hago esto con fines lucrativos y recuerden apoyar a todos los artistas comprando CD'S originales, gracias.

Agradecimientos al final del capítulo

**ROCK BAND**

Cap9: Sasuke alias la momia de Guanajuato

Faltaban como 10 minutos para que termine el descanso y Sasuke no lograba encontrar a nadie por ningún lado

_Ya revise hasta en los baños y no los encuentro…solo me faltan el laboratorio de química, la sala de conferencias y la sala audiovisual, espero y estén ahí_—pensó Sasuke

--En la sala de conferencias—

**¿Hay alguien aca?**—pregunto Sasuke al entrar—_hmp…creo que no hay nadie_—salio y cerro la puerta

--En el Laboratorio de química—

Sasuke abre la puerta y ve a un hombrecito vestido de negro con mascara en la cara

O__ó_ ¡¿wtf?!_**¿tu quien eres?**—pregunto Sasuke al extraño con mascara—**¿y qué tienes en ese vaso de precipitados?**

**Nada, solo preparo nitroglicerina como zetsu-san ordeno porque soy un buen chico (:** --dijo el extraño—**Me llamo Tobi**

**Suelta eso**—dijo Sasuke

**Nop**—dijo Tobi

**Entonces no eres un buen chico ¬¬**--dijo Sasuke

**Ok lo dejo (:** --dijo Tobi dejando el vaso en un lugar seguro—**Tobi es un buen chico**

**Me voy o__O**—dijo Sasuke saliendo y cerrando la puerta del Laboratorio—_eso fue extraño…_

--De vuelta a la sala audiovisual—

**Sakura-chan, tengo hambre, llevamos aca meses sin comer**—dijo Naruto

**Solo han pasado 7 minutos ¬¬**--dijo Neji

**Cómanse a la cerda**—dijo Sakura

**Pero usen la frente de Sakura como plato, ahí cabe hasta un buffet**—dijo Ino

**Parecen más un elote peludo y un panel solar**—dijo Kiba hacia Shino

**¿Qué dijiste? ¬¬** --dijeron Sakura e Ino viendo feo a Kiba

**Nada n__nU** –dijo Kiba

Entonces se escucho una voz afuera de la sala audiovisual

**¿Hay alguien ahí?**—dijo Sasuke

**¡Waaaaaaaaaaa! *0***--grito Sakura

**Es la voz de sasuke-kun, es el ¡Abran!**—dijo Ino

**¡No!**—dijo Neji poniéndose delante de la puerta para que no abrieran—**el hombre polilla puede imitar voces, si tal que es el**

**Porque no hacen como con Kiba, Shino y Naruto**—dijo Tenten—**abre la puerta poco a poco Neji y si ves que es el hombre polilla le caemos a palazos**

**Está bien**—dijo Neji

Entonces las Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Hinata se hicieron para atrás y rodeando la entrada de la puerta estaban Neji, Gaara, Shino, Kiba y Naruto, por si veian al hombre polilla lo apalearían y saldrían huyendo

**¡Vamos a abrir!**—grito Sakura

**Ok**—dijo Sasuke del otro lado de la puerta—_ya verán, por hacerme buscarlos los voy a espantar..¡Sharingan!_

**Ya saben, el hombre polilla tiene plumas cafes por todos lados y ojos rojos**—murmuro Neji—**si ven alguna de estas señales le caemos a palazos**

Entonces abrieron la puerta y lo primero que vieron… fueron los ojos rojos de Sasuke

**¡A él!**—grito Neji, a lo que todos de la nada sacaron palas y escobas (excepto Hinata y Tenten) y golpeaban al supuesto hombre polilla que ahora estaba chillando en el suelo

**Para que la próxima vez que quieras castrar a alguien te castres primero**—decia Neji mientras le pegaba en las costillas con una escoba

**Por querernos comer dattebayou**—dijo Naruto golpeándolo con una pala en las piernas

**Por tu culpa me pisoteron**—dijo Shino con una barra de acero golpeándole los brazos

**Por tu culpa tuve que estar encerrado con las histéricas del elote y el panel solar**—decia Kiba mientras le quemaba los pies con un encendedor

**Por creerte mas cool que yo enfrente de Hina-chan**—decia Gaara con un encendedor también quemándole las manos

**Por creer que tienes el derecho de imitar lo voz de Sasuke-kun**—decian Sakura e Ino golpeándolo con raquetas de tennis en la cara

Mientras todos golpeaban al supuesto hombre polilla Hinata y Tenten veian la escena con cara de miedo

**Oye Hina-chan…¿ya te fijaste bien en ese hombre polilla?**—dijo Tenten

**Si…parece más hombre que polilla…de hecho parece mas Sasuke que polilla o.o**—dijo Hinata

**Si ¿pero no sasuke podía poner los ojos color rojos por no sé qué cosa de su familia?**—dijo Tenten con cara divertida

**O_O! cierto…etto…hay que decirles**—dijo Hinata con cara de preocupación

**No**—dijo Tenten con cara malvada—**quiero ver la cara de Sakura e Ino cuando se den cuenta de que golpearon al verdadero Sasuke**—a lo que saco una silla de la nada con unas palomitas para disfrutar mejor el espectáculo

--20 minutos después (:---Afuera de la sala audiovisual--

Sakura, Ino y los demás por fin se dieron cuenta de que estaban mal matando a Sasuke y la cara ya le había quedado como waffle por los golpes con las raquetas(N/A: XD)

El resto de los alumnos de la estampida ya se habían ido y los demás fueron a clases ya que el timbe tenia rato que había sonado.

**Sasuke-kun ToT**—chillaba Sakura

**Perdóoooooooooooon**—chillaba Ino

**Creo que mejor llamo a una ambulancia n__´un**—dijo Neji

**Yo te curo Sasuke-kun *0***--dijo Sakura

**¡No me toques! .**--dijo Sasuke

**No te preocupes, yo estudio medicina**—dijo Tenten**—solo necesito desinfectar las heridas y vendarlas**

**Yo traigo**—dijo Hinata sacando lo necesario de una pequeña bolsa que llevaba con ella

**Tu siempre tan precavida Hina-chan**—decia Gaara con ojitos de ilusión

¬¬** Quita esa cara**—dijo Kiba—**te recuerdo que estoy aquí**

**Etto o.o…**--dijo Hinata

**Bien ahora solo falta vendarlo**—dijo Tenten tras haber desinfectado las heridas, entonces volteo a ver a Sakura e Ino con una sonrisa y después a sasuke pero ahora con cara malévola—**Sakura e Ino, vendelo**

**Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii*0***--dijeron las dos

**Nooooooo ToT**—chillo Sasuke—¡**no dejen que se me acerquen! Narutooooooooo ayudaaaaa**

**Jajaja eso te pasa por querer ser siempre el centro de atención**—dijo Naruto

_Mira quien lo dice_—penso Shino

--10 minutos después—En el salón de clases—

**Kakashi sensei no ha llegado**—dijo Hinata

**Qué raro**—dijo Kiba

**Hmph hpmph hpmh**—dijo Sasuke

**¡¿Qué?!**—dijeron todos

**Hmph hpmph hpmh**—dijo Sasuke

**¡¿Qué?!**—dijeron todos de nuevo

**¿No creen que no puede hablar porque le vendaron hasta la boca?**—dijo Gaara

**Es que tenía el labio algo roto**—dijo Ino

**Sasuke-kun ToT**—dijo Ino

**¡Yosh!**—dijo Kakashi apareciendo atrás de ellos

**¡Llega tarde!**—dijo Naruto

**Es que me tope con un hombresito vestido de negro con mascara en el laboratorio que me distrajo**—dijo Kakashi

**¡Mentiroso!**—dijeron Naruto y Sakura

**Hmph hpmph hpmh**—dijo Sasuke

**¡¿Qué?!**—dijeron todos otra vez

**Por cierto… ¿qué hace con ustedes esa momia?**—dijo Kakashi señalando a Sasuke que estaba vendado como momia de pies a cabeza, ni la cara se le veía—**además habla y Gaara, Neji, Tenten, ¿no se supone que ustedes ya salieron de vacaciones? ¿Qué hacen acá?**

--5 minutos después—

Terminaron de contarle a Kakashi sensei el incidente con el hombre polilla en el descanso

**Ya veo… pero ¿cómo es que Sasuke acabo asi todo vendado, adolorido y mitad momia?**—dijo de nuevo señalando a Sasuke

**O_O!!—**Neji, Gaara, Shino, Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Sakura

**Es que lo ataco el hombre polilla**—dijo Kiba

**Se lo comió y ya hasta lo habíamos dado por muerto**—dijo Shino

**Pero como sabe tan feo, lo escupió**—dijo Naruto

**Y lo rescatamos**—dijo Neji

**Yo hasta lo lleve a un lugar cómodo y seguro**—dijo Gaara

**Tenten le curó las heridas**—dijo Ino

**Y entre Ino y yo lo vendamos—**dijo Sakura

**¡Hmph hpmph hpmh!**—dijo Sasuke

**¿Qué está diciendo?**—dijo Kakashi

**Que está muy agradecido con todos porque lo salvamos**—dijo Gaara

**Tenten**—dijo Hinata—**creo que torcieron un poco la historia verdadera n__nU**

**No, ¿tú crees?**—dijo Tenten—**si asi fue como sucedió todo**

**Bueno, como solo quedan dos horas de clase y ya terminamos todos los temas, pónganse a planear que actividades se relizaran en el festival de clausura**—dijo Kakashi—**si quieren pueden quedarse**—dijo viendo a Gaara, Neji, Tenten y a Sasuke-momia-kun

--Ya todos sentados en el salón—

_Estoy en el mismo salón que Hina-chan n_n_—penso Gaara

**Bueno, como ya sabran, la mayoría de los alumnos pondrán puestos de juegos, comida y concursos**—dijo Shino

**Los de segundo van a hacer un rally, ¡hay que entrar!**—dijo Naruto

**Si pero Naruto, ahora estamos viendo que vamos a hacer nosotros, el tercer año**—dijo Ino

**Por nuestra parte Shino, Naruto, Hinata y yo vamos a tocar**—dijo Kiba

**Si pero eso solo contaria como puntos extra para ustedes, tiene que ayudar todo el salón para que a todos nos den puntos**—dijo Sakura

**Porque no hacen una batalla de bandas aca en el Instituto**—dijo Neji—**unos pueden repartir volantes, otros armar el escenario, la decoración, otros hacer los flyers**

**Es buena idea**—dijo Kiba

**Pero pocos de la prepa tienen banda, creo que solo ustedes y los de segundo**—dijo Sakura

**Pero varios de la Universidad tienen bandas, podríamos hacer la convocatoria hasta para ellos**—dijo Hinata

**Asi es, si se puede, por que en el rally, los de segundo pusieron en la convocatoria que hasta los de la universidad pueden inscribirse**—dijo Naruto

**Bien, entonces hagan eso, y nuestra banda entra**—dijo Neji

**Pero Neji, Matsuri es la vocalista y va en secundaria, no podría participar**—dijo Tenten—**aunque la secundaria sea parte del Instituto Konoha no está permitido, te lo digo porque la facultad de Medicina esta en el mismo lugar que la secundaria y ya nos habían comentado que no podríamos participar en las actividades de la clausura de la preparatoria.**

**Eso no es problema alguno**—dijo Neji muy confiado—**Gaara también canta y mejor**

**O.O no voy a cantar**—dijo Gaara

**¿Cómo que no baka? Tienes que cantar, tenemos que ganar**—dijo Neji

**No quiero competir contra Hina-chan .**--dijo Gaara escondiéndose atrás de HInata

**Gaara-kun, no tiene nada de malo, es una competencia sana n__n**—dijo Hinata volteando a ver a Gaara—**ademas quisiera volver a oírte cantar**—dijo Hinata haciendo que Gaara se sonroje

**¡¿Volver a oírte cantar?!**—dijeron al unísono Kiba, Naruto y Neji

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El final de esta capitulo 9 (N/A: como que no me gusto mucho como quedo)

Espero que les haya gustado y sorry si alguna fan de sasuke se molesta XD no era mi intención

Pero ahora si se puso bueno el asunto

¿qué hara matsuri cuando sepa que no va a cantar con la banda?

¿Competira Gaara contra Hinata?

¿Quién ganara la guerra de bandas?

¿A dónde rayos se fue tobi?

¿Algún día tobi será un chico malo?

¿Llevaran a sasuke al museo de Guanajuato(mex) con las otras momias?

¿El hombre polilla se vengara de zetsu el hombre planta?

¿A sakura se le hará mas chica la frente y a Ino la panza?

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo para saber alguna de las respuestas a estas preguntas :D

Agradecimientos:

**Layill **(tu review inspiro el capítulo de hoy grax); **kierinahana** (jajaja profe de que materia te vio riendo?); **vanne chan** (amo el capitulo del curry de la vida jajaja XD y dile a tu inner que no te regañe jajaja); **tsuki kuro** (el hombre polilla no te jala los pies, solo zetsu jajaja XD iran por ti!); **girl-hatake95** (grax x los votos y espero y te haya gustado que le paso a sasuke por ir de visita jajaja) y a mi sempai **GaaraAndHinataBestForever **(jajaja tu idea esta buena, iwal la usare grax n__n)

Sigan votando para los que no tienen pareja en el fic.

**Dejen bellos y bonitos reviews (: grax.**

PD: nana es una buena chica XD jajajaja. No, no es eso, es para informarles dos cosas 1: estoy haciendo dibujos de cómo se verían los personajes con la ropa del fic, a lo mejor mas adelante los subo al internet y 2: mañana cumple años un amigo y como aun no sé si le vamos a hacer fiesta o salir a rolar o algo mañana tal vez suba un poco tarde el fic pero si hay capitulo nuevo mañana, lo prometo.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertece, todos son creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

A.U // GaaraxHina

N/A: no tenía ni idea de que título ponerle XD jajaja así que ni se quejen de eso ):

_blablabla_ – pensamientos o.o

(cosas entre paréntesis) – explicaciones de la autora

**Blablabla** – diálogos

Disclaimer 2: ninguna de las bandas tampoco me pertenece, ni los lyrics, ni los álbumes, ni los artistas mencionados. Información de los artistas al final del capítulo. No hago esto con fines lucrativos y recuerden apoyar a todos los artistas comprando CD'S originales, gracias.

Disclaimer 3: ni Lazzie ni Kenny de South Park me pertenecen.

Agradecimientos al final del capítulo y disculpas ahora: GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNN ayer tuve cosas que hacer y no pude subir ni escribir capitulo como prometi v__v espero y les guste este. Dosculpen.

**ROCK BAND**

Cap10: La dimensión desconocida en la panza de Akamaru

**¡¿Volver a oírte cantar?!**—dijeron al unísono Kiba, Naruto y Neji

**Etto…es que Gaara-kun canto hoy para mí**—dijo Hinata sonrojada a lo que Gaara que seguía atrás de Hinata hizo una mueca mostrándoles la lengua a Kiba y Naruto en forma de burla—**canta muy bien**

**Cantare, pero conste que lo hago por Neji y Hinata**—dijo Gaara—**presiento que cuando le digamos a Matsuri se la pasara fastidiándome todo el dia**

**De eso yo me encargo**—dijo Neji poniendo una cara que daba miedo y en una mano tenía un libro de vodoo--**mwajajaja**

**O_O** **no te vulevo a regalar libros de cosas paranormales**—dijo Tenten viendo raro a Neji

**Como que ya no está bien de la cabeza v__v**—dijo Gaara—**protegeme Hina-chan**—dijo abrazando a Hinata por la espalda

**¬¬*--**Naruto

**¬¬**--**Kiba

**¬¬***--**Naruto

n__n –Gaara

o///o—Hinata

**¡Ya suéltala!—**gritaron Neji, Kiba y Naruto hacia Gaara

**Está bien, enserio que ustedes exageran todo**—dijo Gaara

(N/a: se preguntaran porque no han hablado sakura e ino XD) –En la esquina del salón—

**Sasuke ToT fue culpa de la frentezota**—dijo Ino viendo a la momia de Sasuke que estaba recargada en la pared ya que ni se podía sentar de tan vendado que estaba

**Cállate cerda, tu también le diste con la raqueta**—dijo Sakura

**Por pegarle a sasuke-kun te va crecer la frente**

**Y tú te vas a convertir en un elote peludo como dice Kiba**

**Como odiaría ser tu**—dijo Shino que se encontraba al lado de sasuke dándole palmaditas en la cabeza—**ya veo porque no las soportas**

**ToT hmpm hmmp**—dijo Sasuke XD

**Ya paso, ya paso**—dijo Shino dándole palmaditas de nuevo en la cabeza

Una vez que ya habían decidido organizar una guerra de bandas, Shino que era el jefe de grupo le informo a Kakashi-sensei y luego al resto del salón; a cada uno de los estudiantes les toco ya sea hacer los flyers, armar el escenario, etc. Sakura e Ino iban a ser las encargadas de repartir los flyers una vez listos y a la banda de Hinata no les toco ninguna asignación ya que ellos iban a ser los que compitieran.

--Afuera del colegio—

**Bueno Hina-chan ya me voy a mi casa, fue un gusto verte**—dijo Gaara despidiéndose de Hinata dándole un beso en la mano

**Nos vemos gaara-kun n///n**—dijo Hinata

**¡Hinata-chan!**—dijo Kiba que iba corriendo hacia la salida donde estaban Hinata y Gaara—**que bueno que te encuentro, hoy vamos a escoger que canción tocar para la guerra de bandas, tienes que ir, Shino y Naruto ya vienen, vamos a ir a mi casa ahorita**

**Está bien Kiba-kun, solo espera le aviso a mi papá que iré a tu casa para cosas de la escuela**—dijo Hinata sacando su celular para escribir un mensaje—**ya esta, ya le avise. **_Es cierto, me estaba despidiendo de Gaara-kun_—penso y volteo hacia donde estaba Gaara.

**ToT**—Gaara con lágrimas de cascada

**o.o ¿te pasa algo Gaara-kun?**—dijo Hinata

**Quiero ir a verte ensayar .**--dijo Gaara de manera infantil

**Por mi no hay problema, pero ensayamos hoy en casa de Kiba-kun**—dijo Hinata a lo que los dos voltearon a ver a Kiba

**Nop ¬¬**--dijo Kiba

**O__O!!!**....**Hina-chan .**--dijo Gaara de nuevo de manera infantil hacia Hinata

(N/A: _ya no eres tan cool Gaara XD jajaja)_

**Kiba-kun**—dijo Hinata viendo con cara de perrito a Kiba

**o///o está bien, puede ir…pero cuidadito y nos copien la canción, no pueden tocar la misma**—dijo Kiba

--Afuera de casa de Sasuke—

**¿Crees que fue buena idea traer a Sasuke de esta forma a su casa?**—dijo Ino señalando a Sasuke que era arrastrado y jalado por una cuerda que Sakura le había amarrado a la espalda

**Pesa mucho y ni entre las dos podíamos cargarlo**—dijo Sakura

**Pudimos haber pedido un taxi frentona ¬¬**--dijo Ino

**Hmph hmpp hpmhhhmpp—**dijo Sasuke

**n__nU no se me ocurrió**—dijo Sakura—**mejor tocamos el timbre**

--Adentro de casa de Sasuke—

**Ding dong** –ruido de timbre XD jajaja

_Debe ser sasuke que ya regreso de ver a sus amigos_—penso Itachi a lo que fue a la puerta y la abrió—**ya está el almuerzo Sasu…¡¿Qué hacen ustedes dos locas psicópatas aquí?! O__Ó** **Sasuke no está, váyanse ¿y qué hacen con una momia en la calle?**

**ToT perdóoooooooooon**—dijeron Sakura e Ino

**Hmmhp hppmmhp hmp**—dijo Sasuke

**¡¿Sasuke?! ¡¿Tu eres la momia?!—**dijo Itachi

**Hmmmppp hhhhhhhhhmp hmphmph**—dijo Sasuke (N/A: ya se cree Kenny de South Park)

**¿qué?¿y luego que más te hicieron?**—dijo Itachi

**Oye frentona…creo que Itachi si entiende que dice Sasuke**—murmuro Ino hacia Sakura

**Yo quiero saber que dice Sasuke-kun ToT**—dijo Sakura

Entonces Itachi entro de nuevo a su casa pero no cerro la puerta

**o.o ¿y ahora qué?**—dijo Ino

**¿Por qué se habrá ido?**—dijo Sakura

**Hmp**—dijo Sasuke

Entonces Itachi salió corriendo de la casa alzando una escoba directo a Sakura e Ino

**¡Dejen en paz a mi hermano!**—dijo Itachi

**Corre cerda ¡coreeeeeeee!**—dijo Sakura al ver que Itachi iba agarrarlas a escobazos

**¡Waaaaaa! Siempre tengo mala suerte por tu culpa frentona, te vas a ir al infierno**—dijo Ino corriendo despavorida junto con Sakura alejándose de la casa

--De nuevo en casa de Sasuke—

**Ya paso, ya paso**—dijo Itachi dándole palmaditas Sasuke en la cabeza

**ToT—**sasuke

--En casa de Kiba—

**No sabía que tu casa era tan grande**—dijo Gaara

**Si fuera pequeña Akamaru y los demás no tendrían donde correr**—dijo Kiba

**¿Akamaru?**—dijo Gaara

**Es uno de los miles de perros de la familia de Kiba**—dijo Shino

**La madre de Kiba cria perros dattebayou**—dijo Naruto

**Sientense en la sala**—dijo Kiba**—ahorita les traigo algo para tomar**

**Te ayudo Kiba-kun**—dijo Hinata acompañando a Kiba a la cocina

Shino y Naruto ya se habían sentado en un sillón, cuando Gaara se quizo sentar…

**¡No Gaara! Eso no es un sillón**—dijo Naruto pero ya era demasiado tarde, Gaara ya se había sentado sobre…

**Es Akamaru…**--dijo Shino

**O__O ¿qué?**—dijo Gaara, pero entonces sintió como el supuesto sillón se movia y ahora lo tiraba de el--**¡waaaaaaaa! ¿qué animal es este?! Los perros no son del tamaño de un sillón**—en eso Akamaru agarro a Gaara con su boca y se lo trago (ya que aun seguía medio dormido y antes estaba soñando que comia un gran filetote)

**¿Crees que este bien?**—dijo Naruto

**Seee**—dijo Shino

--En la panza de Akamaru—

**Waaaa¿Dónde estoy? ToT**—dijo Gaara sacando un encendedor y prendiéndolo para ver mejor—**Creo que estoy en la panza del perro de Kiba… ¿wtf?!—**dijo Gaara cuando vio pasar a unos patos con sombrero, una pera con cara y sombrero bailando tap y a Lazzie en patines--**¿Qué rayos hace Lazzie aca?**

--De vuelta a la sala--

Cuando de repente Akamaru escupe a Gaara y se vuelve a dormir

**O_O! eso no es un perro normal**—dijo Gaara aun algo asustado después de salir medio vomitado

En eso Kiba y Hinata regresaron de la cocina

**Gaara-kun…¿Por qué tienes cara de asustado?**—dijo Hinata

**Acabo de regresar de un universo paralelo donde vi cosas muy extrañas que no quieras saber O_O**—dijo Gaara—_no puedo creer que ese perro se comió a Lazzie_—penso viendo a Akamaru

**¿Se lo trago y escupió Akamaru?**—dijo Kiba viendo a Naruto y Shino que solo movieron sus cabezas de arriba abajo en señal de afirmación—**todos dicen lo mismo**

**¿Qué canción vamos a tocar el viernes?**—dijo Shino—**digan sugerencias y lo ponemos a votación**

**Break Down**—dijo Naruto

**Break Down**—dijo Shino

**Oigan yo iba a decir la misma .**--dijo Kiba

**o.o ¿y por qué quieren esa?**—dijo Hinata

**porque el dia de la clausura, ira tu padre**—dijo Shino

**Y queremos ver la cara de Hiashi cuando escuche la letras dattebayou**—dijo Naruto

**O__o Habia olvidado que iria Otousan**—dijo Hinata—**ToT ¿y si se enoja?**

**Hinata, ya es tiempo de que le digas o que al menos te escuche cantar**—dijo Shino

**Estoy seguro de que cuando te vea en el escenario tan feliz cantando, se le pasara lo molesto y te dejara seguir en la banda por que cuando cantas…**—dijo Kiba

…**te ves hermosa**—dijo Gaara

**yo iba a decir eso .**--dijo Kiba

**Gracias a todos n///n**—dijo Hinata—**ya está decidido, cantare break down**

**Bueno, vamos a ensayar Hinata-chan**—dijo Kiba sonriendo hacia Hinata

Fueron al garaje de Kiba, tomaron sus instrumentos y empezaron a tocar. Gaara miraba a Hinata y solo prestaba atención en lo hermosa que eran ella y su voz.

--En casa de Matsuri—

**Tutititiriririr rurititit**—tono de llamada de celular XD

**¿Bueno?**—contesto Matsuri por el celular

**Bueno yo**—dijo Kankuro

**Muy gracioso Kankuro, ¿Qué quieres? **

**Solo hablaba para preguntar si ya sabias que vamos a tocar el viernes en la clausura de la preparatoria del Instituto Konoha**

**¿Enserio? Qué bien, ya teníamos como dos semanas sin tocar, ¿y a que se debe que nos contrataran para tocar? No la banducha de la prima de Neji estudia ahí, ¿por qué no tocan ellos? ¿ya se dieron cuenta de lo pésimos que son?**

**No Matsuri, los de ultimo año organizaron una guerra de bandas como actividad para la clausura**

**¿actividad de clausura? Eso significa que…**

**Asi es, no puedes participar porque no eres ni de preparatorio o carrera, no vas a cantar con nosotros el viernes Matsuri…¿Matsuri, sigues ahí?**

Matsuri había colgado y dejado caer el celular en el suelo…

_Esa estúpida prima de Neji me las va a pagar_**—**pensó Matsuri

Bueno aquí finaliza el capítulo 10, espero y les haya gustado por que hoy andaba con muy poca inspiración. Recuerden seguir con las votaciones, mañana nuevo capítulo.

**Canción hablada en el fic:**

BREAK DOWN  
**Interprete o Banda**: Girugamesh  
**Album:** Music  
**Track:** 02 // **Año:** 2009

Ahora sí, Gracias a:

**tsuki kuro** (puede que tu teoría del hombre polilla sea cierta, pobre hombre polilla nadie lo quiere XD jaja); **Chibik-Lady** (jajaja deberías hacer un club anti-Matsuri o algo asi jajaja); **Layill (**tu idea de la cantada juntos esta buena, talvez y pase (: asi que espera pronto el cap d la guerra de bandas); **vanne chan (**jajaja lo del durazno me dio risa XD creo que tengo que poner en mis fics "Advertencia: no leer si estas comiendo duraznos" jajaja usare eso en uno de los fics XD); **kierinahana** (que bitch es tu maestro y tu tutor XD se los tragara akamaru por regañarte y a ellos no los va a escupir); **LennaParis **(jajajaja es que el hombre polilla desapareció tras ver a zetsu, por eso no creo que se te aparesca, pero si lo ves hay recompensa por quien lo encuentre o de información sobre su paradero jajaja) y a **todos los demás que leen** q aunque no dejan review se que lo leen por que tobi como es un buen chico me dijo jajaj XD mil gracias y disculpen la tardanza en actualizar.

**Dejen reviews bellos y bonitos.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertece, todos son creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

A.U // GaaraxHina

N/A: no tenía ni idea de que título ponerle XD jajaja así que ni se quejen de eso ):

_blablabla_ – pensamientos o.o

(cosas entre paréntesis) – explicaciones de la autora

**Blablabla** – diálogos

Disclaimer 2: ninguna de las bandas tampoco me pertenece, ni los lyrics, ni los álbumes, ni los artistas mencionados. Información de los artistas al final del capítulo. No hago esto con fines lucrativos y recuerden apoyar a todos los artistas comprando CD'S originales, gracias.

**ROCK BAND**

Cap11: La venganza de Hanabi y el regreso de Temari

Terminado el ensayo en casa de Kiba, Gaara llevo a Hinata a su casa.

--Afuera de la mansión Hyuuga—

**Bueno Hina-chan, tengo que irme, hoy llega mi hermana y tengo que ir a buscarla al aeropuerto**—dijo Gaara

**¿Tienes una hermana?**—dijo Hinata

**Sí, su nombre es Temari, espero poder presentártela pronto, le vas a caer muy bien igual le gusta el rock, creo que es de familia. Estaba estudiando en Kyoto pero como ya termino la carrera es que decidió regresar a Tokyo para buscar empleo de diseñadora.**

**¿Estudio diseño grafico?**

**Así es, ¿por?**

**¿Y es buena?**

**Muy buena, ama su profesión, ¿pero por qué lo preguntas Hina-chan?**

**Es que mi padre está solicitando un diseñador grafico para su empresa y hasta ahorita no ha encontrado a nadie que le parezca realmente bueno.**

**¿Enserio? ¿y crees que Temari pueda ir a preguntar por el empleo?**

**Sí, toma**—dijo dándole una tarjeta con los datos de la empresa de su padre—**ahí está la dirección y los teléfonos**

**Gracias Hina-chan, por cierto nunca me han dicho ni tu ni Neji de que es la empresa de Hiashi**

**Etto…otousan es dueño de una disquera v__v**

**¡¿Quéeeeeeee?! ¿y por que Neji nunca me lo dijo? Si tal que tu padre nos ayuda a grabar un disco**

**No tengo idea, sería mejor que se lo preguntaras a él mismo.**

**¿Por qué si tu padre se dedica a la música tienes miedo de decirle lo de la banda?**

**Porque sé que la idea de que yo quiera cantar rock no le va a gustar, tal vez si fuera otro género no dijera nada, pero por el simple hecho de ser ese tipo de música sé que me lo prohibirá. A Neji no pudo prohibírselo, ya que es su sobrino no su hijo…pero hubieras escuchado lo que le dijo, del por qué no quiere que este en una banda de rock…tal vez fue muy duro con él.**

**Creo que si tendré que preguntarle a Neji después de todo, pero será hasta mañana Hina-chan tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermana.**

**Está bien Gaara-kun, nos vemos.**

**Nos vemos Hina-chan**—dijo Gaara acercándose a su oreja—**espero poder verte pronto**—para después besar su mejilla y parte de sus labios

**O///O**—Hinata estaba más roja que un tómate y contrabajo pudo despedirse—**A—a—a-di—dii-os—**_por kami, casi acaba de besarme y volvi a tartamudear…deje de hablar así cuando Naruto-kun me dijo que le gustaba alguien más_

--En el comedor de la Mansión Hyuuga—

**¡Otousan, Hanabi, Niisan! ¡Ya pueden bajar a comer!**—grito Hinata después de haber servido la comida

Ya una vez todos sentados en la mesa comiendo

**Hanabi, ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio el dia de hoy?**—pregunto Hiashi

**Muy bien otousa, hoy en el recreo como Konohamaru no dejaba de molestarnos entre todas las niñas del salón lo colgamos de un árbol y le llenamos la boca con tachuelas**—dijo Hanabi muy sonriente

**Eso es hija, asi es como debe defenderse un Hyuuga**—dijo Hiashi con orgullo--**¿y a ti Hinata, como te fue en la escuela el dia de hoy? **

**Etto…**_no hables de la banda di otra cosa…_**Neji-kun y uno de sus amigos fueron hoy al instituto**…_¡baka! Va a preguntar que amigo_—dijo Hinata

**Yo fui con Tenten**—dijo Neji prestando poca atención a Hiashi y Hinata, estaba mas concentrado en la comida

**¿No dijiste amigOOOO, Hinata? **–pregunto Hiashi con tono de detective tipo Sherlock Holmes

**Etto…**--Hinata no buscaba como evitar la pregunta

**Ah sí, en el instituto también estaba Gaa..**—estaba diciendo Neji cuando Hinata lo interrumpió

**¡Otousan en el descanso nos persiguió el hombre polilla!**—dijo Hinata a lo que Neji y Hiashi tras oírlo escupieron la sopa directamente sobre Hanabi

**¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**—grito Hanabi al tener sopa escupida en la cara (N/A: XD)

**¡El hombre polilla nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!** –gritaron Neji y Hiashi y subieron a esconderse cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones

**¿Tenias que hacer que me escupieran para que no se enterara de Gaara y la banda? ToT**—decia Hanabi con lagrimas de cascada en sus ojos

**Perdon Hanabi-chan pero es que…¿Cómo es que sabes de Gaara-kun?**—dijo Hinata

**Pues el domingo en la madrugada oi ruidos y me levante para ir por agua cuando escuche pasos por las escaleras de la cocina, así que medio abri mi puerta para espiar y fue que vi como metían a Neji a su habitación y como su amigo te estaba coqueteando**—dijo Hanabi con cara divertida

**o//o a mí nadie me coquetea Hanabi-chan**—dijo Hinata

**No te hagas Hinata, se nota enseguida que le gustas y hoy te trajo a la casa, crees que no me di cuenta yo lo sé tooooooooooodo**—dijo Hanabi

**Que no**—dijo Hinata—**hay algo que no sabes**

**¿Qué?**—pregunto Hanabi

**Que a ti te tocan lavar los platos por que Neji se fue a su cuarto y no creo que quiera bajar después del susto**—dijo Hinata

**Pero estoy toda escupida ToT waaaa**___me las pagaras Neji mwajajaja_—decia Hanabi

Ya era de tarde en la mansión y como Neji no pudo terminar su comida ya le crujía la tripa (N/A: XD es decir tenía hambre) así que bajo a la cocina para ver que encontraba de comer.

**¿por qué no enciende la luz de la cocina?**—dijo Neji para el mismo mientras sumia el interruptor de la luz de la cocina pero al parecer el foco estaba fundido ya que no lograba encernderla y todo la cocina estaba completamente oscura.

**Trcccc—**se escucho un ruido—

**¿Quién anda ahí?**—dijo Neji, pero al no obtener respuesta empezó a darle algo de miedo—_o.o si tal que son aliens que vienen a raptarme_

**Trcc**—se escucho el ruido de nuevo pero esta vez más cerca de Neji

_Noooooooooo, son los aliens, ¡son lo aliens!..¿Pero que estoy pensando?. manten la calma Neji, Tenten dice que los aliens no existen, de seguro se metió un gato a la cocina o algo asi…mejor me apuro y camino hacia el refrigerador_—pensó Neji, entonces estiro los brazos para tratar de no chocar con nada mientras caminaba en oscuras hacia el refrigerador…pero entonces sintió algo…

_Esto son…plu-plu-plu-plu-plumaaaaaaaaaaas_—entonces Neji siguió subiendo sus brazos por las plumas que acababa de tocar—_y esto es un pic—pic—picoooooooooo..será..¿será?..¿seraaa? o no será.. ¿no será?..._

Cuando en eso Hinata bajo a la cocina y encendió una linterna que estaba sobre la mesa en dirección hacia Neji—**Neji niisan ¿Por qué no sirve la luz de la cocina?**—dijo Hinata

Neji no pudo oírla estaba en shock—**Es..es…**--tenía enfrente algo como un humano cubierto completamente por plumas cafes, pico pequeño y ojos redondos rojos pero medio apenas 1metro

**Eres tú, deja de asustar a Neji-niisan, Hanab…--**iba a terminar de decir Hinata pero Neji la interrumpió con un grito

**¡Es un bebé hombre polilla! ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**---grito Neji y se fue corriendo a su habitación paniqueado completamente

Cuando en eso Hiashi escucho los gritos hasta la sala donde estaba él y corrió a la cocina

**¿Por qué tanto gri—gri?--** --Hiashi lo había visto---**¡El hijo del hombre polilla! ¡Waaaaaaaaaa!!—**grito y corrió despavorido a encerrarse a su habitación

(N/A: el tartamudeo es de familia XD)

_Porque no tengo una familia normal_, **Hanabi quítate eso y dime porque no hay luz en la cocina**—dijo Hinata apuntando con la linterna a Hanabi que llevaba un disfraz de pollo color café con tomates en los ojos

**Jajajaja, estuvo genial la cara de miedo que pusieron Neji-niisan y otousan Jajajaja—**dijo Hanabi mientras se dirigía a los apagadores de la cocina que tenían unos cables de fuera cortados, tomo cinta aíslate que tenía en el suelo, los pego, encendio el interruptor y la luz de la cocina regreso—**eso le pasa por no lavar los platos jjajaja**

**Eres un desastre Hanabi v__v**—dijo Hinata y subió a su habitación

--En casa de Matsuri—

_Listo…ya tengo todo planeado, después de esto la odiosa prima de Neji jamás va a volver a acercarse a Gaara-kun_

--En el aeropuerto—

**¡Por aquí Gaara!**—decia Temari levantando una mano para que Gaara pudiera verla entre toda la gente

**Llegaste temprano**—dijo Gaara

**Es que ya quería verlos a ti y a Kankuro, por cierto ¿viniste tu solo a buscarme? ¿no vino nadie mas?**

**Aja, ya lo sabía, esa prisa no de llegar no era para vernos a mí y a Kankuro especialmente**—dijo Gaara haciéndose a un lado de donde estaba parado y atrás de el estaba…

**¡Shikamaru! Kyaaa n///n**—a lo que Temari corrió a abrazarlo

**Temari, no grites como loca en el aeropuerto, es muy problemático**—dijo Shikamaru

**Sip n///n**—dijo Temari

**Ya sabía que era cuento eso de que me extrañabas**—dijo Kankuro quien llegaba a donde estaba ellos con un café en la mano

**Tu eres el que no me extra baka, en vez de que te quedes aca esperándome vas por un café y ni me traes uno**—dijo Temari con tono de regaño hacia Kankuro

**¿Quieres algo?**—dijo Kankuro en tono sarcástico—**compratelo tu misma o manda a Shikamaru**

**Comprar es muy problemático**—dijo Shikamaru

¬¬** problemático va a ser como te voy a dejar a ti y a Kankuro cuando no me traigan mi café**—dijo Temari con una cara que daba miedo

**O__O!! Está bien, ya vamos**—dijeron kankuro y Shikamaru con una cara de asustados y se fueron a comprar el dichoso café de temari

**Y hablando de cosas problematicas como dice Shikamaru, milagro que no trajeron a la enana odiosa que te sigue a todos lados**—dijo Temari hacia Gaara

**¿Matsuri? No la he visto desde el domingo, supongo que debe estar en su casa**—dijo Gaara

**Qué bueno, no la soporto, no sé cómo pueden llevarse con ella**

**¿Tan mal te cae?**

**Siempre te he dicho que hay algo en ella que no me da confianza…**

**Ya te pareces a Neji, exageras todo**

**Sigo pensando que ella tuvo que ver algo con que la chava de la universidad se alejara de ti**

**Exageras Temari, Matsuri es como mi hermana, nunca me haría algo asi, toda la culpa fue de esas estupidas fans locas.**

**Aún asi… no por nada Neji y yo sospechamos de ella, solo piénsalo. Mejor cuéntame algo bueno que te haya pasado, ¿cómo te va con la banda? ¿Y ya te animaste a tener novia o sigues pensando que algo le pueda pasar a la persona de la que te enamores?**

**Bien y …me gusta la prima de Neji**

**¡¿Quéeeeeeeeee?!**—dijeron Kankuro y Shikamaru que llegaban con el café de Temari

Y aquí termina el capítulo 11, quedo algo corto pero espero y les guste y ahora las preguntas del suspenso:

¿Por qué Hiashi odia el rock?

¿Qué es lo qué Hiashi le dijo a Neji?

¿Por qúe Neji nunca le conto sobre la disquera a Gaara?

¿De dónde saco Hanabi el disfraz de pollo?¿será del kínder cuando bailo pajaritos a volar cuando acaban de nacer?

¿Hanabi es medio electricista?

¿Temari es adicta al café?

¿Habra algo no-problemático para Shikamaru?

¿Qué planea Matsuri?

¿Qué pasara mañana que vayan a la clausura de Chouji?

Todo esto y más en futuros capítulos (:

Y ahora el momento más querido de todos, los agradecimientos XD:

**GaaraAndHinataBestForever**: no te olvido sempai, mil grax por los reviews espero y guste el capitulo

**Layill**: lo malo es que si intentas buscar en la panza de akamaru todo lo que se te perdió puede que nunca regreses o__O o que veas cosas que puedan traumarte como a Gaara jajaja

**Kierinahana**: pues espero y te sigan dando risa los capítulos porque a veces como que se me va la inspiración XD y otros dias como que regresa jajaja y que mal lo de tus amigas pero pues aca yo te entretengo con el fic

**vanne chan**: jajajaja me matas de risa de verdad con tus comentarios de jashin-sama y lo del durazno jajaja también lo de la inner, mil grax x leer el fic, sígueme divirtiendo con tus reviews loquísimos

**adrifernan19**: qué bueno que t gusta el fic (: jajaja seria genial ver a itachi asi bien loco con su escoba en la serie original jajaja, gax x leerme

y Ahora **dejen más reviews bellos y bonitos (:**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertece, todos son creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

A.U // GaaraxHina

N/A: no tenía ni idea de que título ponerle XD jajaja así que ni se quejen de eso ):

_blablabla_ – pensamientos o.o

(cosas entre paréntesis) – explicaciones de la autora

**Blablabla** – diálogos

Disclaimer 2: ninguna de las bandas tampoco me pertenece, ni los lyrics, ni los álbumes, ni los artistas mencionados. Información de los artistas al final del capítulo. No hago esto con fines lucrativos y recuerden apoyar a todos los artistas comprando CD'S originales, gracias.

**ROCK BAND**

Cap12: Nunca subestimes el poder de la comida gratis

**Rayos, fue problemático que oyeran eso**—dijo Gaara

**¡Oye no te robes mis frases!**—dijo Shikamaru en tono de regaño

**Perdón XD solo quería saber que se siente decir que todo es problemático—**dijo Gaara

¬¬ **mas te vale**—dijo Shikamaru

**¿Gaara estas consciente de lo que acabas de decir? Recuerda que tus fans son odiosas si te ven con alguna chica**—dijo Kankuro

**Lo sé, es por eso que no la he invitado a salir, solo la he visto en su casa y hoy fui a la preparatoria**—dijo Gaara

**Solo espero que esto no se vuelva problemático, no creo que Matsuri vaya a estar feliz con esto**—dijo Shikamaru

**¿Por qué son asi con ella? Es mi amiga y siempre me está diciendo que debería tener novia**—dijo Gaara

**Lo dice porque ella quiere ser tu novia **¬¬--dijo Temari

**¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¿Matsuri mi novia? Que graciosos son, ni de broma, es como mil años mas chica que yo**

**Solo 4**—dijo Knakuro

¬¬**Bueno, el punto es que solo la veo como una amiga, talvez hasta como una hermana**—dijo Gaara

**¡Cruz! Yo no quiero una enana así en la familia**—dijo Temari

**La gente enana es problemática**—dijo Shikamaru cruzando los brazos

**¡Oye! ¬¬… yo no soy muy alto que digamos**—dijo Gaara

**Mejor vamos a la casa, se está haciendo tarde**—dijo Kankuro

--Al día siguiente :p—

Era la última clase, de biología, con Kurenai-sensei y Hinata, Sakura, Ino y los demás esperaban a que sonara el timbre para poder ir a la clausura de Chouji.

**Ya quiero comer ramen, dattebayou**—dijo Naruto (N/A: más que obvio XD)

**Toda la vida piensas en comida**—dijo Kiba

**Se parece a akamaru, ¿no lo crees?**—dijo Shino— **tal vez un día Naruto tenga tanta hambre que sería capaz de comernos**

**Jajaja, no podría ingerir la frentezota de Sakura**—dijo Ino

**Y a ti menos por tu panzota de cerda**—dijo Sakura

**Titítiritiriti**—sonido de mensaje (N/A: cómo cambian seguido los tonos XD)

**¡Un mensaje!**—dijeron todos exepto Hinata, a lo que sacaron sus celulares para ver a quien le había llegado.

**Es el mio**—dijo Hinata, mientras leía el mensaje

**Pense que Sasuke-kun me había mandado un mensaje ):** --dijo Sakura

**Ni de loco te manda mensajes después de que lo dejaste como momia**—dijo Ino

**Y como las de Guanajuato**—dijo Shino

**Tú ni has ido a Guanajuato**—dijo Naruto

**Pero he visto fotos**—dijo Shino

**Y bien, ¿quién era Hinata?**—dijo Ino

**Es Gaara-kun, quiere venir a buscarme saliendo de clases**—dijo Hinata

**Pero quedamos ir todos saliendo a comer ramen ahí con Chouji, dile que no**—dijo Naruto

**No seas baka Naruto, mejor dile que sí, no cabemos todos en la camioneta de Kiba**—dijo Sakura

**Pero somos cinco, entramos exacto**—dijo Kiba

**Tú dile que si Hinata, pero que nos lleve a buscar a alguien**—dijo Sakura

**No creo que Sasuke quiera ir, debe seguir enyesado**—dijo Shino

**No invitamos a Sasuke, sino a otra persona**—dijo Ino sonriendo entre dientes

**Solo espero que no sea ya saben quién**—dijo Naruto

**¡Uzumaki Naruto!—**dijo Kurenai sensei—**preste atención a la clase**

**Si estoy prestando atención dattebayou**—dijo Naruto

**Entonces digame que es "locus"**—dijo Kurenai

**Locus es como que un sinónimo de loco o algo así, es cuando las células se ponen bien locas y no saben ni que hacer**—dijo Naruto

**Ya está que te vas a extraordinario en esta también**—dijo Kiba en voz baja

**¡¿De dónde saca semejante idea?!, Hinata, ¿Qué es "locus"?**—dijo Kurenai

**El lugar que ocupa un gen en el cromosoma**—dijo HInata

**Muy bien señorita Hyuuga, y en un ser diploide ¿cuántos locus habría Shino?**—dijo Kurenai

**Dos**—dijo Shino

**Y Kiba, hablando de genes, ¿qué es un gen?**—dijo Kurenai

**Es la unidad del material hereditario**—dijo Kiba

**Muy bien, ¿ya ven porque siempre exentan mi materia Hyuga, Aburame e Inuzuka?**—dijo Kurenai hacia todo el salón—**deberian estudiar como ellos**

**Nerdos** ¬¬--dijo Naruto en voz baja hacia Kiba

**Te vas a extra XD**—dijo Kiba en voz baja hacia Naruto

**Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiing**—sono el timbre de salida :p

**Bueno clase, pueden retirarse**—dijo Kurenai a lo que los alumnos ya se levantaban de sus bancas para irse

--En el estacionamiento de la escuela—

**Hina-chan n.n**—dijo Gaara

**Te recuerdo que estoy aquí **¬¬--dijo Kiba

**Hola Gaara-kun**—dijo Hinata

**Y bien, ¿cómo nos vamos a dividir para ir a la escuela de Chouji?**—dijo Kiba

**Hinata, Ino y yo nos vamos con el amigo pelirrojo**—dijo Sakura

**_-_!!!**—Gaara

**Naruto y Shino se van contigo**—dijo Kiba

¬¬…**les cambiamos a Naruto por Hinata n__n**—dijo Kiba

**Nop, a la que vinieron a buscar fue a Hinata, así que Hinata tiene que ir con Gaara**, **además vamos a ir a buscar a alguien y es una sorpresa para Naruto jeje**—dijo Sakura

**Está bien, pero no tarden en llegar, nosotros ya vamos directo a ver a Chouji**—dijo Kiba

--Ya en la camioneta de Gaara—

(Gaara iba manejando)

**Esta es la dirección**—dijo Ino mostrándole un papelito a Gaara

**¿Sabes donde es?**—pregunto Sakura

**Sí, no está muy lejos de aquí**—dijo Gaara

**¿Por quién vamos a ir?**—pregunto Hinata

**Ya veras, es sorpresa**—dijo Ino

--En la camioneta de Kiba—

**No sé porque me convenciste de venir hasta acá**—dijo Kiba estacionándose fuera de casa de Sasuke

**Yo quiero que vaya Sasuke dattebayou**—dijo Naruto bajándose de la camioneta

**Aveces Naruto se comporta rarito con Sasuke**—dijo Shino de lo mas serio del mundo aun en la camioneta

**Jajajaja tienes mucha razón Shino**—dijo Kiba--**¿nos bajamos?**

**Mejor lo esperamos acá**—dijo Shino

--Afuera de casa de Sasuke—

**Dingdong**—Naruto toco el timbre de la casa de Sasuke

**Ding Dong—**volvio a tocar y no obtuvo respuesta

**DingDong, DingDong, DingDong, DingDong, DingDong, DingDong, DingDong, DingDong, DingDong, DingDong, DingDong, DingDong, **--hasta que salio Sasuke

**¡Y ate dije Sakura que no vengas a molestar! **–grito Sasuke al abrir la puerta

**Hola o.o…dattebayou**—dijo Naruto algo asustado al oir el grito de Sasuke

**Ah, eres tu baka, ¿Qué quieres?**

**Veo que ya no estás enyesado**

**Sabes que yo me curo rápido, ¿a eso viniste? ¿a ver si ya estaba mejor? **¬¬

**No **¬¬ …**es que hoy es la clausura de Chouji y bien a ver si…**

**No voy a ir**—dijo de lo más cortante Sasuke

**Baka, es comida gratis, vamos**—dijo Naruto

**Yo no voy a subirme a la camioneta con Sakura**—dijo Sasuke viendo hacia la camioneta de Kiba

**No te preocupes, Sakura-chan no está en la camioneta dattebayou**

**Está bien, si voy, pero por la comida gratis**—dijo Sasuke ya arriba de la camioneta

**O_O!! Mínimo espérame, tu ya hasta te subiste**—dijo Naruto—**y según tu no ibas a ir**

**Nunca subestimes el poder de la comida gratis**—dijo Sasuke—**y sobre todo si Itachi no sabe cocinar, bueno, vámonos**

**Mínimo di hola, estas en mi camioneta**—dijo Kiba

**Hola Kiba, vámonos**—dijo Sasuke

**Como eres pesado **¬¬ --dijo Kiba arrancando la camioneta

--Afuera de la casa del personaje desconocido al que fueron a buscar Sakura e Ino—

**Toca el timbre frentezota**—dijo Ino

**Ya voy**—dijo Sakura a lo que oprimió el timbre y sono la sinfonía número 25 de Mozart

**O__O yo quiero un timbre así**—dijo Gaara

**Es que está traumado con el arte n__nU**—dijo Ino

**¡Ya voy!**—se escucho que gritaron desde la casa

**No me digan que invitaron a…**--dijo Hinata cuando se abrió la puerta de la casa

**Sai-kun**—dijo Ino

**Hola Ino, hola Hinata, hola perra**—dijo Sai al final viendo a Sakura

**¡No me digas así, baka!**—dijo Sakura

**No te dije baka, te dije perra**—dijo Sai de lo mas sonriente—**yo te conozco **–dijo para cambiar de conversación señalando a Gaara

**Y yo a ti, estudias artes visuales**—dijo Gaara—**he escuchado que tienes bastante talento**

**Gracias, es un buen comentario viniendo de el mejor guitarrista de todo el Instituto**—dijo Sai sonriente

**Por lo visto se van a llevar bien n__n**—dijo Hinata

**Bueno, vámonos que se nos hace tarde**—dijo Ino

--Afuera de la escuela de Chefs—

**Sai **¬¬…--dijo Naruto con cara de molestia

**Hola sin pene**—dijo Sai sonriende

**O_O!oye no me digas así dattebayou**—dijo Naruto

**Jajajaja ese es un buen apodo para ti Naruto**—rio Sasuke

**Tú quien eres (:**--dijo Sai

**Sasuke Uchiha**—dijo Sasuke—**soy amigo del sin pene**

**Hola, que bueno que vinieron**—dijo Chouji caminando hacia donde estaban ellos

**Te dije que traería bastante gente n__n**—dijo Ino

**Entonces que esperan, pasen a comer**—dijo Chouji

A lo que todos entraron a la escuela, pudieron ver mesas repletas de cómida de diferentes lugares: comída japonesa, mexicana, italiana, francesa y otras más junto con una gran mesa de postres. Naruto corrió directamente hacia el ramen, Sasuke y Sai lo siguieron y se la pasaron diciéndole apodos y burlándose de él mientras comían los tres juntos. Ino y Sakura fueron a la mesa de comida Italiana junto con Chouji; Kiba y Shino a la mesa de comida mexicana.

**Gracias por traernos Gaara-kun—**dijo Hinata

**No te preocupes, es un gusto siempre y cuando vayas conmigo**—dijo Gaara—**¿qué se te antoja comer Hina-chan?**

**Etto…**--Hinata jugaba con sus dedos y miraba hacia la mesa de postres

**Ya veo, vamos a la mesa de postres, ¿te gustan las cosas dulces verdad?**

**Si,¿y a ti Gaara-kun?**

**Eso es más que obvio, claro que me gustan las cosas dulces…por eso me gustas Hina-chan**

**o///o**

Fin del capítulo 12 :P

Mil disculpas por tardar en subir capítulo!!! Pero ya entre a clases y esta feísimo mi horario como no tienen idea x___X y mis materias peor. Con decirles que hay un maestro que nos da inmunología general y bioquímica clínica que es un exagerado, para el laboratorio prácticamente quiere que entremos forrados de pies a cabeza :/ quiere que llevemos bata de manga larga debajo de las rodillas, pantalón, cubrebocas, lentes de protección, guantes de latex, zapatos cerrados y cabello amarrado lo peor no es eso sino que no hay ni ventilador ni aire acondicionado en el laboratorio, prácticamente mevoy a rostizar x___X como me castra que sean así!!!! En fin..mejor paso a los agradecimientos:

**tsuki kuro:** jajaj si que son unos miedosos Neji y Hiashi, pero en este capítulo no aparecieron, en el próximo salen bastante ya con la platica que tuvieron cuando Hiashi se entero de la banda y otras cosas mas, espero y t guste este cap solo que no estuvo gracioso.

**Layill:** lo que dices sobre Hiashi algo tiene de cierto, pero espera el próximo capítulo donde ya sabremos la historia, hasta el papá de Neji esta involucrado

**Rasiel: **gracias por las felicitaciones, solo que esta capítulo no me quedo gracioso ): y el otro creo que va a estar trágico a ver como me sale por que si quiero ponerle algo comiquísimo aunque sea al final, cuidate y grax x el review

**Chibik-Lady:** mil gracias de verdad me diste un monton de ideas para el fic sobre la historia de Neji y Hiashi, las usare en el prox capítulo, gracias de verdad

**girl-hatake95:** si, la clausura es tipo kermes y lamento que el hombre polilla no apareciera en este capítulo pero pronto saldrá :p

**vanne chan:** dile a Jashin-sama que no me castigue por tardar en subir fic, que entienda que voy a clases jajaja y mil grax x el add en el myspace y a lo mejor y te tengas que meter al fic a matar a matsuri jajaja mil grax x el review, cuidate

**tsuki kuro:** este va por el capítulo 10 que dejaste review y no te puse en el 11, graciaaaaaaaaaaas! Y si, matsuri tiene que sufrir por bitch XD jajaja

**girl-hatake95:** aque tu agradecimiento número dos por el cap 10 (: y me gusto mucho tu fic el hombre planta es genial XD y que bueno que sigues leyendo los capítulos aunque estes ocupada, gracias.

Y **sempai**, espero y hayas leído el capítulo anterior y este por que no vi tu review asi que creo que no dejaste, cuidese.

Gracias por leerme  
el sábado que viene nuevo capítulo, deséenme suerte en la escuela v___v  
y mándenle al hombre polilla a mi maestro**, Dejen reviews**. ciao


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertece, todos son creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

A.U // GaaraxHina

N/A: no tenía ni idea de que título ponerle XD jajaja así que ni se quejen de eso ):

_blablabla_ – pensamientos o.o

(cosas entre paréntesis) – explicaciones de la autora

**Blablabla** – diálogos

Disclaimer 2: ninguna de las bandas tampoco me pertenece, ni los lyrics, ni los álbumes, ni los artistas mencionados. Información de los artistas al final del capítulo. No hago esto con fines lucrativos y recuerden apoyar a todos los artistas comprando CD'S originales, gracias.

Disclaimer 3: (para evitar accidentes) no leer el fic si se encuentra conmusiendo alimentos y bebidas, podría ahogarse con jugo o duraznos XD

**ROCK BAND**

Cap 13: El secreto de Neji

Todos ya habían terminado de comer y agradecieron a chouji por haberlos invitado.

**Gracias por la comida dattebayou**—dijo Naruto

**Si Chouji, muchas gracias y la comida japonesa fue la mejor, se nota que seras un gran chef**—dijo Sai

**Bueno, nos vemos Chouji, ya tenemos que regresar a nuestras casas**,¿**te regresas conmigo Hinata?**—dijo Kiba con cara de ilusión

**Yo puedo llevarte Hina-chan, de todas formas voy a tu casa, quiero hablar con Neji**—dijo Gaara haciendo que Kiba se molestara con tal comentario

**Etto yo..está bien**—dijo Hinata

**De todas formas nos vemos mañana en la escuela, te voy a ver toooooda la mañana**—dijo Kiba mirando hacia Gaara, el cual entendió la indirecta

**Vamonos Hina-chan**—dijo Gaara subiéndose a la camioneta

Y asi todos decidieron regresar a sus casas.

--Ya en la mansión Hyuuga—

**¡Neji-niisan ya llegue, Gaara vino a verte!**

**Ya voy, ya voy, acaban de interrumpir mi siesta**—dijo Neji bajando de las escaleras algo adormilado y sobándose los ojos--**¿Qué quieres Gaara? **

**¿Podrías dejarnos a solas Hina-chan?**—pregunto Gaara

**Está bien Gaara-kun,nos vemos Neji-niisan estare en mi habitación**—dijo Hinata retirándose de la sala

**¿Y eso que ahora vienes a verme en vez de Hinata? ¬¬**—dijo Neji

**¿Quién te entiende?, eres un exagerado, cuando vine a ver a Hinata se te hace raro que la vea y ahora que vengo a verte se te hace raro; como que no estas muy bien de la cabeza Neji, se te hace raro que venga pero no se te hacen raros los ovnis, el hombre polilla, las vacas mutantes…**

**¡Si ya entendí!**

**Jajaja, el motivo por el que vine son dos cosas: uno, el ensayo para el festival de la clausura de la bella de Hina-chan empieza mañana, en mi casa a las 11am**

**Que weba ir temprano**—replico Neji aun sobándose los ojos

**Y dos…¿por qué no me habías dicho que tu tío tiene una disquera?**

**Porque no es de importancia**

**¿Cómo que no es de importancia? ¡Neji! Tenemos una banda, seria genial que una disquera nos contrate**

**¡Lo se! Estaría bien, exepto si es la de Hiashi**

**¿Qué te dijo cuando le contaste sobre la banda?**

**Nada interesante…**

**Neji…dime**

**¡Me!**

**¡No que me digas "Me", me refiero a que me cuentes que te dijo tu tío!**

**Son cosas de familia Gaara, no lo entenderías**

**¿Tiene que ver con tu padre?**

**Si… tiene que ver con el**

**Neji, al igual que tu mis padres ya fallecieron…creo que puedo entender si me cuentas**

**Pero…**

**¡Neji! ¿te gusta que te ruegue verdad? Soy tu mejor amigo**

**Está bien…**

Flashback

Neji acababa de regresar en la noche de su primer tokin con la banda, estaba muy emocionado, tocaban bien y creía que tenían talento. Estaba decidido, le pediría ayuda a su tio para que los dejara grabar en la disquera.

**Hiashi-sama, ¿puedo hablar con usted?**

**¿Qué pasa Neji?**

**Como usted ya se habrá dado cuenta he estado saliendo bastante por las tardes…**

**Así es, supongo que es por cosas de la escuela, ¿cierto?**

**No…es algo distinto…Hiashi-sama…forme junto con unos amigos una banda de rock y…creo que tenemos talento, incluso hoy dimos una presentación y a la gente relamente le gusta nuestro sonido asi que…me preguntaba si…**

**No…**

**Pero aun no le he terminado de decir**

**No dejare que graben ni si quiera un demo si esa era tu intención**

**Hiashi-sama, de verdad deberías escucharnos, se que seriamos famosos en poco tiempo, tenemos talento**

**Que tengas talento lo creo… pero entiende que eso es lo que quiero que no pase, no sabes lo peligroso que estar en la industria musical, y más si se trata de rock**

**A ti nunca te ha pasado nada tío, por favor, solo escúchanos**

**Neji, ya dije que no**—Hiashi ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia--

**Pero…**--no pudo terminar de hablar, Hiashi lo interrumpió--

**¡Que no Neji! ¡No quiero que termines como tu padre! **_No debi haber dicho eso_—penso Hiashi—**Neji…lo que trato de decir es que…**--Neji lo interrumpió—

**¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre con esto?**—dijo Neji apretando sus puños, su voz sonaba quebradiza—**mi padre amaba la música y no por eso le paso algo malo…**

**Neji…no sé cómo decirte esto…tu padre no murió por un ataque cardiaco…**Hiashi bajo la mirada—

**¿Qué?... pero tú y mi mamá me dijeron que…**

**Lo dijimos para no lastimarte, eras muy pequeño**

**¿Cómo murió?... ¿y a que te referías a no terminar como él?...**

**Tu padre y yo fundamos la disquera cuando cumplimos los 25 años, ambos amábamos la música, a decir verdad desde que éramos unos niños soñábamos con estar en una banda…pero digamos que nos faltaba talento y fue por eso que decidimos mejor abrir una disquera ya que la tocar música no se nos daba de manera fácil. Nos fue bien, empezamos con solistas de pop, hip hop, pero tu padre siempre quiso ser manager de una banda de rock…ninguna banda de rock había firmado con nosotros. Tu padre intento encontrar el mismo una banda pero no tuvo suerte, volvió a intentarlo años después y por mala suerte la consiguió…**

**¿Mala suerte?**—pregunto Neji—**si eso era lo que mi padre quería no veo que tiene de malo**

**Conoció a unos chicos que se presentaban en un bar, se llamaban "Niebla". Hizashi estaba fascinado con ellos así que logro convencerlos de firmar con nosotros. Sinceramente desde la primera vez que los vi había algo en ellos que me daba un mal presentimiento…lamentablemente no le hice caso a mis instintos y deje que Hizashi les diera el contrato.**

**¿"Niebla"?... ¿no es la banda que se separo debido a que su vocalista era drogadicto?**—pregunto Neji—**incluso creo que el vocalista está en la cárcel… nunca supe por qué…**

**Así es… ¿recuerdas el día que tu padre murió?...**—pregunto Hiashi

**Como no recordarlo…se despidió de mí porque tenía que ir a un concierto que auspiciaba la disquera… como me hubiera gustado ir… tal vez podría haberlo visto un poco mas…**

**Neji… ese día yo debía ir al concierto en vez de el… pero como el sabia lo mucho que odiaba a los integrantes de "Niebla" el quiso ir… después de todo los veía como sus hijos, el ya habia oído rumores de que el vocalista consumía drogas, sin embargo el tenía tanta fe en ellos que no hizo caso a las habladurías. Ese día cuando termino el concierto…**

**¿Qué?... ¡¿Qúe le paso a mi padre?!**—grito Neji desesperado por saber la verdad; de nuevo cerro los puños, quería llorar

**El vocalista estaba tan drogado que ataco a tu padre… al parecer quería dinero para pagar su vicio y… termino apuñalándolo en el corazón para huir con su billetera…**

**No… dime que no es cierto**—Neji cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar no pudo aguantarlo mas—**todo este tiempo había creído que su muerte fue natural… ¡y ahora me dices que un bastardo infeliz lo mato!**

**Es por eso que no dejaron que veas el cuerpo de tu padre el día del entierro, y es por eso que el vocalista de "Niebla" está en la cárcel**

**¡Deberían matarlo!**—Neji seguía llorando

**No te preocupes…algo parecido obtuvo… le dieron cadena perpetua**—dijo Hiashi—**es por eso que lo menos que quiero es que termines como tu padre, o peor aun… como el vocalista de esa banda. Entiéndelo Neji, en eso terminan todas las bandas de rock, en la cárcel o muertos por las drogas.**

Fin del Flashback

**Neji… se lo mucho que duele perder a tu padre o a tu madre…pero, tu y yo sabemos que no todas las bandas de rock terminan así. Tu tío cree eso debido a la mala experiencia que tuvo al perder a su hermano pero… creo que si alguien se vuelve drogadicto es porque quiere… nadie obliga a nadie, cada quien es responsable de sus acciones.**

Neji solo escuchaba a Gaara, tenía la mirada fija viendo hacia el suelo, estaba conteniendo las lagrimas, aun extrañaba a su padre y el no tener tampoco una madre con quien llorar lo hacia sentir más solo.

**Y no va a pasarte lo mismo que a tu padre. Bien sabes que incluso no tocamos en cualquier lado, siempre preguntamos que otras bandas tocan en los eventos, vemos el lugar, la clase de gente que va, entre todos nos cuidamos**—al decir esto Gaara puso una mano sobre el hombro de Neji—**y no te sientas solo, tienes mucha gente que se preocupa por ti, entre ellos Hina-chan y yo. ¿Quieres oir algo gracioso? Cuando recién llegue al Instituto Konoha no tenía amigos e incluso mi relación con Kankuro no era buena, así que por ser el primer amigo que tuve te veo casi como un hermano Neji…**

**Gaara…**--Neji no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido por el comentario de Gaara, dirigió su mirada hacia él y coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Gaara también—**yo también… te veo como el hermano que nunca tuve…**

Gaara no pudo evitar sonreir ante la respuesta de Neji—**mira, parecemos dos mujeres consolándose, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Iremos al baño de dos en dos? **

**Jajaja, y según yo soy el exagerado Gaara**—dijo Neji

**Al menos pude hacerte reir. Bueno, me retiro, nos vemos mañana para el ensayo ¿está bien?**

**Sí, ahí estaré, 11 de la mañana puntual, te acompaño a la puerta**—dijo Neji y dirigió a Gaara hacia la salida, ya en la puerta Gaara había salido y estaba subiéndose a la camioneta cuando…--**¡Gaara!**

**¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora que hice?!**—grito Gaara para que Neji pudiera oírlo

**¡Gracias!...**—dijo Neji sonriendo y Gaara subió a la camioneta para irse

--En el Edificio del instituto Konoha donde se encontraban juntas la secundaria y la Facultad de Medicina, en las canchas—

**Matsuri-chan, llegas tarde tienes suerte que el maestro de voleibol no haya llegado**—dijo una joven de cabello castaño largo—**pense que no vendrías, faltaste desde el lunes**

**Es que he estado algo ocupada**—dijo Matsuri

**¿Y eso? ¿No me digas que Gaara ya te hizo caso?, sería el colmo que no si le espantas a todas las que se le acercan**

**Pues estoy empezando a creer que esta medio ciego por que aun no me pide que sea su novia**—dijo Matsuri cruzándose de brazos

**¿No será que no le gustas?**

**¡¿Cómo no voy a gustarle?! Si se que se muere por mi**—Matsuri seguía hablando con voz alta cuando una joven de cabello castaño, con dos chonguitos pasaba por las canchas cargando unos libros que le tapaban la cara—**Lo que pasa es que una idiota llamada Hinata se le ha estado pegando mucho**

_¿Hinata?—_pensó Tenten disminuyendo el paso por las canchas para poder oír

**Deberías verla, se cree mucho la estúpida esa con su cabello largo y su piel tan blanca**—dijo Matsuri en tono burlón y molesto—**parece que tiene anemia**

**Jajaja, por lo que dices debe ser horrible, no veo por qué te preocupas, por lo que dices se nota qu es horriblisima, ya verás que Gaara te hace caso muy pronto**—dijo la amiga de Matsuri

_¿Gaara?... ¿acaso esta enana está hablando mal de Hinata mi amiga?_—pensó Tenten con ganas de querer estrangular a Matsuri, pero se contuvo para seguir escuchando

**Lo sé, pero de todas formas le daré un escarmiento**—dijo Matsuri muy confiada

_¿Qué? Esta niña esta imbécil si cree que voy a dejar que le haga algo a Hinata, pero como le aviso a Hina… ya se_—entonces Tenten saco su celular y lo puso en grabar video sin que se dieran cuenta Matsuri y su amiga

**Y esta vez que planeas, que harán las supuestas fans**—dijo su amiga haciendo señas de comillas con sus dedos—**esta vez para espantarle la chica a Gaara**

**Lamentablemente no puedo usar el pretexto de las fans esta vez…no la ha llevado a ningún tokin, así que pensé algo mejor que hara que Gaara la olvide para siempre**—dijo Matsuri con mirada malvada en sus ojos—**Contrate a alguien para que se haga pasar por el amante de Hinata**

**¡¿Qué? Si que estás loca Matsuri, pero loca por Gaara. ¿Pero como Gaara le va a creer al tipo?**—pregunto su amiga

**Pues ya arregle todo para que mañana vaya a su escuela y cuando este con Gaara el venga y enfrente de él…**--Matsuri no pudo terminar de hablar porque su amiga la interrumpió

**¡Mira! Ya llego el profe de volley, vamos al centro de la cancha antes de que nos haga darle 100 vueltas de castigo**

**Vamos, luego te cuento**—dijo Matsuri mientras corría con su amiga hacia el centro de la cancha

_¡Ash! Su estúpida enana amiga arruino todo, necesito averiguar que planea hacer la loca esa… ¿Cómo la llamo su amiga?...ya recordé_—dijo Tenten parando la grabación de video y marcando un número

--En la mansión Hyuuga—

**Tictic titititiritiriririrtu**—tono de celular (:

**Bueno**—dijo Neji contestanto

**Neji, tengo que hablar contigo, ¿puedes venir a buscarme a la facultad ahorita?**

**Sí, está bien Tenten, solo calmate, ¿qué te pasa?**—dijo Neji Preocupado

**Es sobre Hinata, te cuento cuando vengas**—dijo Tenten colgando la llamada

_Qué será lo que quiere decirme Tenten… _--penso Neji subiéndose a su auto para ir a buscar a Tenten

--En el laboratorio de la universidad del instituto Konoha—

**¡Oigan! ¡hay alguien! Dejaron encerrado a Tobi-san… soy un buen chicho…¿alguien? Abran ToT**

Fin del capítulo 13 (: disculpen los años luz de tardancia  
pero no saben lo feísimo que es estudiar qfb ):  
como sea, d vdd MIL GRACIAS! Por seguir leyendo, dejando reviews,  
hasta por preguntar cuando vuelvo a subir capítulo, muchísimas gracias (:  
que este fic no sería nada sin ustedes y ahora si los agradecimientos :p

**Hinata Hibiki:** leíste mi fic *0* wiiii! Que bueno que te gusto (: aunque no haya nejixhina, pero al menos sale hinata no? Y si, puedes usar al hombre polilla XD jajaja :p se sentirá honrado de tener mas fans y aparecer en otros fics XD

**girl-hatake95:** créelo que mi escuela esta feísima en el sentido de los horarios ): y puse al equipo 8 asi bien nerd porque siempre los ponen todos ekis y la verdad yo digo que Hinata y Shino son iwal de inteligentes que la "nerd" de Sakura y Naruto siempre será bien baka XD jajaja pero tiernísimo, que bueno que te gusto la Aparición de Sai :p seguirá saliendo y haciéndole la vida castrante a Sakura y Naruto con sus insultos jajaja

**tsuki kuro:** si, ojala y gaara fuera tiernísimo en el anime (: con quien sea menos con matsuri XD mwajaja, y que bueno que si t hizo reir el fic (: aunque este es mas como que tipo trágico pero espero sea de tu agrado también

**kittirasi:** gracias por el apoyo (: espero y este capítulo te gusta y disculpa la tardanza en actualizar

**GaaraAndHinataBestForever:** que bueno que te dio risa sempai (: y aca esta la conti como esperabas ): solo que este no esta comico, el próximo capítulo tratare que mate de risa XD. Grax x leerme y todo el apoyo :p y ntp por leerlo después se que aveces falla el mail o el fanfiction

**Layill:** tu review me dio ideas para el capítulo de hoy (: así que mil gracias. Creo que a la mayoría de las personas no les gusta biología jajaja XD pero en el fic naruto es pésimo en todo menos futbol y lo de los horarios es bueno saber que lo entiendes, el mio esta feísimo, salgo de la escuela cuando ya ni hay sol o__O

**vanne chan:** tu sí que me matas de la risa con los reviews y tus msj del myspace XD jajaja, se que con este capítulo odiaras mas a Matsuri, se pasa de bitch, pero será que se salga con la suya? Esperemos y… no puedo revelar nada o el hombre polilla viene a jalarme las patas .! (ni que fuera perro XD) jajaja bueno, mil gracias por leerme (: eres genial, cuidate y te prometo que en el próximo cap te hare reir, al menos en este salió de nuevo un akatsuki ya que tanto te gustan (:. Espero y te haya gustado el disclaimer 3 jajaja

**kierinahana:** ese review me sono a anti-sakura jajajaja ntp a mi me cae mal sakura, pero esta vez la mala del cuento es matsuri :p sakura solo será ekis jajaja, así que te seguirá gustando que sai la llame de todas las formas ofensivas habidas y por haber

**Chibik-Lady:** no creo que a Matsuri la quieran ni los aliens XD jajaja ni el hombre polilla… (eso me da una idea para el prox cap *0*) jajaja y esta feísimo el calor en la península de yucatan es feísimo, estamos diario como a 32° y aveces llega a 40° es insano vivir asi y mas con el uniforme y la bata de laboratorio. Espero que te guste el cap 13 aunque solo sea tragedia de Neji, y ojala y el timbre de Neji también te guste jajaja (tiene un timbre bien rancio XD )

**Shadow-Hina:** wiiiiiiii! (: que bueno que te gusta la historia y como escribo, muchísimas gracias y espero este fic te guste. Espero y seas fan del hombre polilla también XD

**adrifernan19:** perdón por tardar en actualizar, pero ya esta el 13 (: espero te guste y gracias por leer el fic, que estés bien

Y bueno, el próximo capítulo lo estelarizara el hombre polilla, asi que estense pendientes todas sus fans XD jajaja me gustaría hacer un capítulo tipo el hombre polilla vs tobi o tal vez vs zetsu, que les parece? Coméntenle y de verdad mil disculpas por la tardanza y mil mil millones de gracias por los reviews y la paciencia (:. Cuídense y…

Dejen _**bellos y bonitos **__**reviews**_ picándole abajo XD.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertece, todos son creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

A.U // GaaraxHina

N/A: no tenía ni idea de que título ponerle XD jajaja así que ni se quejen de eso ):

_blablabla_ – pensamientos o.o

(cosas entre paréntesis) – explicaciones de la autora

**Blablabla** – diálogos

Disclaimer 2: ninguna de las bandas tampoco me pertenece, ni los lyrics, ni los álbumes, ni los artistas mencionados. Información de los artistas al final del capítulo. No hago esto con fines lucrativos y recuerden apoyar a todos los artistas comprando CD'S originales, gracias.

Disclaimer 3: (para evitar accidentes) no leer el fic si se encuentra consumiendo alimentos y bebidas, podría ahogarse con jugo o duraznos XD

**ROCK BAND**

Cap 13: ¿Dónde esta Hinata?

**¿Por qué tardaste tanto?**—dijo Tenten subiendo al auto de Neji

**¿Crees que manejo a la velocidad de la luz?**—dijo Neji alzando una ceja—**como sea, ¿Qué era lo que tenias que hablar conmigo sobre Hinata?**

**¡¿Qué a Hina-chan le quieren quitar el novio?!**

**¡¿NOVIO?! Mi prima no tiene, no tuvo y no tendrá novio!**—dijo Neji con un tic nervioso en el ojo—**y si lo tuviera y la hace llorar, ¡LO CASTROOOOOO!**

**¬.¬ ¿te han dicho lo exagerado que eres?** –dijo Tenten con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza

**Todo el tiempo Gaara me lo repite v___v…** --dijo Neji con fondo sombrio XD como escenario

**De él te quería hablar. Ya sé que Hinata no tiene novio, pero se nota que a Gaara le gusta demasiado, se aboba cuando la ve…**

**Lo sé, ya le dije que no sea tan obvio** –dijo Neji

**El punto es que hoy pasando por las cancha de la secundaria escuche a la enana de su vocalista hablando mal de Hina-chan**

**¡Ahora si la castro!**—dijo Neji con flamas de fuego en los ojos

(N/A: ¿por qué todos le dicen enana a Matsuri o.o? ¿algun día crecerá? ¿Cuánto mide? En fin, regresemos al asunto del fic)

**Uno: no solo hablo mal de Hinata y Dos: no puedes castrarla, es mujer**—dijo Tenten

**Si tal y es hermafrodita **–dijo Neji pensativo

**_-_!!!—**caida estilo anime de Tenten—**como te decía la escuche planeando algo en contra de Gaara y Hinata para separarlos, al parecer no es la primera vez que lo hace, dijo algo sobre haber usado el pretexto de las fans…algo así**

**Lo sabía, esa niña nunca me dio confianza, está loca… ¿qué planea en contra de Hinata?**

**Dijo algo sobre inventarle un amante y mandarlo mañana a la preparatoria de Hina cuando vea a Gaara, pero no pude saber más, se alejo de donde estaba. Debemos decirle a Gaara.**

**Eso no va a funcionar…ya le hemos dicho a Gaara que Matsuri no se nos hace muy confiable y aun asi siempre la defiende.**

**¿A Gaara le gusta Matsuri?**

**Jajajaja, no, solo en los sueños de Matsuri, Gaara la ve como su hermana, se encariño con ella porque él le enseño a cantar.**

**Ya veo…¿y entonces qué hacemos para que Gaara se de cuenta de lo que planea Matsuri y Hina no salga lastimada?**

**Tengo un plan… **--dijo Neji sacando su celular y marcando un número

--En casa de Kiba—

**Tatararatarara rrararirirtututitutifrutirara—**tono del celular de Kiba

**¿Bueno?**—contesto Kiba

**Niño perro, soy Neji**

**¡¿Cómo rayos conseguiste mi número y por qué me dices niño perro?!**—dijo Kiba molesto

**Deja de preocuparte por eso, hay algo de mayor importancia**

**¿Qué quieres?**

**Se cuanto te importa Hinata, así que necesito que le hables a sus dos amigas locas y a los raros de tu banda y todos los que se lleven con ella**

**¿Para qué? ¿Vas a hacerle una fiesta?**

**No y no preguntes, hablales y los veo a todos en una hora en tu casa**

**Está bien**—dijo Kiba

**Oye… pero no le digas a Hinata, ella no puede enterarse. Nos vemos**—dijo Neji

**Nos vemos**—dijo Kiba colgando el celular

--De vuelta al auto de Neji—

**¿Qué planeas Neji?**—dijo Tenten

**Lo averiguaras hasta llegar a casa de Kiba, vámonos**—dijo Neji arrancando el auto

--una hora y un minuto después XD en casa de Kiba—

**Perdón por llegar tarde**—dijo Neji

**o.o Solo llevas un minuto de retraso**—dijo Ino

**Ignorenlo, es un exagerado**—dijo Tenten

**¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos sobre Hinata?**—dijo Kiba

**El asunto es que… alguien planea hacer algo en contra de Hinata**—dijo Neji

**Quien sea que quiera lastimar a Hina-chan ¡LO CASTRO!**—dijo Naruto

_¬.¬ que trauma tienen estos hombres con la palabra castrar… se me hace que todos están castrados_—penso Tenten

**¡Yo te ayudo a castrarlo!**—dijo Kiba

**¡Dejen de gritar! Aquí no van a castrar a nadie, que no es un tipo el que quiere hacerle daño, sino una tipa**—dijo Tenten

**Debe ser hermafrodita entonces**—dijo Shino de lo más serio del mundo

_-_!!!_ Hombres tenían que ser_—pensó Tenten

**Así si ayudo a castrarla**—dijo Sasuke

**Yo ya hasta dibuje el plan de ataque para castrarla**—dijo Sai mostrando unos garabatos de todos los tipos castrando a una tipa

**Lo de castrarla será después, por ahora hay que concentrarnos en evitar que haga algo en contra de Hinata**—dijo Neji

**¿Quién es y qué es lo que planea?**—pregunto Sakura

**Es Matsuri, la vocalista de la banda de Neji**—dijo Tenten

**Esa enana me daba mala espina**—dijo Kiba

**Se me hace que ni es rubia natural como yo dattebayou**—dijo Naruto

**Planea separar a Gaara y a Hinata haciéndole creer que Hinata tiene novio**—dijo Neji

**Ya entiendo, ¿y cómo podemos ayudar a impedirlo?**—pregunto Shino

**Pues es más que obvio Shino, el plan es que yo me vuelva novio de Hinata**—dijo Kiba

**¬.¬ Nadie ha dicho eso—**dijo Neji

**Yo no veo que tiene de malo que Gaara y Hinata se dejen de ver**—dijo Kiba cruzando los brazos

**Opino lo mismo, el solo aleja a Hinata-chan de nosotros dattebayou**—dijo obviamente XD Naruto

**No sean egoístas, no ven que Gaara de verdad quiere a Hinata, además Hinata se ve muy a gusto cuando está con él**—dijo Sakura

**Hmmm..está bien, ayudare**—dijo Naruto

**Yo también… pero conste que solo lo hago por Hinata**—dijo Kiba

**Eso esta más que obvio y claro**—dijo Sai

**¿Y cuál es el plan?**—dijo Sasuke

**Sí, ya dilo de una vez**—dijo Tenten

**Bueno, lo que hay que hacer mañana a la salida es….**

-- Miercoles (: ya a la salida de clases en el salón de Hinata—

**Qué aburrida estuvo la clase de Antropología**—dijo Naruto bostezando

**Lo dices porque ni prestas atención—**dijo Shino

**Ya me voy**—dijo Hinata—**nos vemos al rato en el ensayo**

**Hinata espera—**dijo Sakura--**¿hoy viene a verte Gaara?**

**Sí, de hecho me mando un mesnaje diciéndome que ya esta en el estacionamiento**—dijo Hinata

**Antes de que te vayas podrías acompañarme a las canchas, es que olvide mi saco en el descanso y quiero ver si sigue ahí**—dijo Sakura

**Esta bien, ¿vas con nostras Ino?**—dijo Hinata

**Si vamos**—dijo Ino—**nos vemos luego chicos**—despidiéndose junto con Hinata y Sakura de Naruto, Shino y Kiba

**Vamos, tenemos que vernos con Neji y los demás en el baño**—dijo Kiba

**Que feo sono eso .** --dijo Naruto

--En el baño de hombres—

**¡Auch eso duele!**—grito Neji

**Ya llega… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!**—comenzaron a reir Naruto y los demás al entrar al baño y ver a Sai depilándole con cera las piernas a Neji

**¿De verdad tengo que pasar por esto?**—pregunto Neji

**Tu fuiste el de la idea de hacerte pasar por Hinata, además eres el único con ojos blancos y cabello negro**—dijo Sasuke

**Pudimos haber comprado pupilentes y una peluca para ponértelos**—dijo Neji mirando con el seño fruncido a Sasuke

**Pero tu te ves mas niña**—dijo Sai removiendo otro poco de cera

**¡Auch! ¡Mas cuidado!... además mira quien lo dice, tu te ves bien afeminado**—dijo Neji

**Es porque me ves al lado de Sakura, cualquier hombre al lado de la perra de Sakura se ve afeminado y ella bien machorra**—dijo Sai

**Jajajaja**—Kiba no pudo reir al oírlo

**Puede que tengas razón**—dijo Neji

**No le digan machorra a Sakura-chan ToT**—dijo Naruto

**Ya dejen de jugar que falta maquillar a Neji y ponerle el uniforme de mujer**—dijo Shino

**Kami, ¿por qué me preste para esto? ToT**—dijo Neji

**Mejor preguntale por qué no se te ocurrió otra cosa**—dijo Sasuke entregándole una falda escolar a Neji

--15 Minutos después en el estacionamiento—

**¿por qué tardara tanto Hina-chan?**—decia Gaara así mismo

Mientras que detrás de un arbusto del estacionamiento

**Kjjjjj,** (ruido de wookie tokie) **chongos a zorro, repito, chongos a zorro, el mapache ya esta en el area y perece estar impacientándose**—dijo Tenten con traje de militar camuflajeado y pintura negra en la cara estilo Rambo

**Kjjjj, aquí zorro, ya vamos para aya ciego, niño perro, la momia y dibujante ya vamos para el estacionamiento Kjjj cambio**—dijo Naruto

**Esta bien, nos vemos aca cambio**—dijoTenten

--En el baño de hombres—

**Kjjj cambio y fuera Kjjj Kjjjj Kjjjjjjjjjjjjj**—decia Naruto a lo que Kiba le quito el wookie tokie

**Naruto, deja de hacer Kjjj cada vez que hables por el radio, además ¿quienes son ciego, niño perro, la momia y dibujante?**—dijo Kiba

**¿Que no es mas que obvio? Dattebayou, ciego es Neji, la momia es Sasuke, dibujante es Sai y el niño perro obvio que eres tu**—dijo Naruto

**¡Eso es ofensivo! –**dijeron al mismo tiempo Neji, Kiba y Sasuke

**A mi me gusta mi nombre clave**—dijo Sai—**pero por lo que veo deberías decirle nenorra a Neji en vez de ciego**

**No te pases Sai… ¬.¬--**dijo Neji algo molesto ante el comentario. Pero es que Neji llevaba el cabello suelto como el de Hinata, uniforme escolar de mujer con las piernas depiladas y hasta maquillado XD

**Si que te ves femenina**—dijo Kiba tratando de no reir

**Jajajaja pareces marimacha, a ver si funciona el plan, Gaara va a pensar que Hina-chan engordo de las piernas y espalda de un dia para otro jajajaja**—dijo Naruto

**Les dije que Sasuke o Sai se verían mejor de mujer**—dijo Neji

**Yate dije que al lado de Sakura cualquiera es afeminado**—dijo Sai

**Bueno vámonos que Gaara puede sospechar**—dijo Shino

--De vuelta al estacionamiento de la preparatoria—

Gaara seguía esperando impaciente a Hinata cuando en eso un auto convertible color rojo se estaciona al lado de él. Del auto baja un tipo algo mas alto que Gaara,con cabello rojizo con ojos amielados, Gaara solo lo vio de reojo y volvió a dirijir la vista hacia la entrada de la preparatoria esperando a que Hinata saliera.

El tipo del auto convertible saco su celular y leyó un mensaje que decía:

"_Recuerda que la tipa de la que te hable tiene cabello negro largo, piel blanca y ojos blancos. Espero hagas bien el trabajo y sea convincente. Luegonos vemos Sasori. Atte: Matsuri"_

_Asi que una niña de ojos blancos, espero que sea fácil encontrarla…al menos el tal Gaara ya esta acá, tengo que adelantármele… minimo espero que sea guapa_—penso Sasori

En eso, salían de la preparatoria dirigiéndose al estacionamiento Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Sai y al parecer Hinata que venía caminando con la cabeza viendo hacia el suelo.

**¿Ves algo sospechoso?**—pregunto Kiba

**Mira al lado de Gaara, el tipo del convertible**—dijo Shino

**Nunca lo habia visto por aca**—dijo Kiba

**Sera mejor que no subas la vista Neji o Gaara se dara cuenta que no eres Hinata**—dijo Naruto

En eso Gaara al ver a la supuesta Hinata y sus amigos saliendo, camino en dirección a ellos. Ya estaban de frente cuando…

**Hina-chan ¿cómo has esta…**--dijo Gara cuando fue interrumpido por el tipo pelirrojo que se coloco delante de el

**Hola hermosa**—dijo Sasori, alzando el rostro de la supuesta Hinata para enseguida darle un beso en los labios de golpe

**O__Ó ¡Fooooooooooooooooooo!**—dijeron al unisono Kiba, Naruto y Sasuke. Sai solo le limito a reir

**¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? ¡Hinata tiene novio y nadie me dijo!**—grito Gaara desesperado

**No es lo que crees Gaara**—dijo Sasuke

**Vamos, no se hagan, que bien que ya sabían que Hinata y yo llevamos saliendo desde hace meses**—dijo Sasori en un tono prepotente, mientras que la supuesta Hinata seguía con la vista baja

**¿A si? Y si Hinata y tu llevan meses de novios ¿puedes decirme cual es su banda favorita?—**pregunto Shino

**Claro…su banda favorita es.. es…**--decia Sasori con nerviosismo, cosa que Gaara noto de inmediato—**eso lo se… es…The pussy cat Dolls**

**Jajajajajajajajaja**—no pudieron evitar reir Kiba, Naruto y Shino

**La próxima vez que vengas a inventar que mi prima es tu novia, al menos dile a Matsuri que averigue bien sobre ella**—dijo Neji

**¿Hinata?...mas bien…¡¿Neji?! ¡¿qué haces vestido de mujer?! Y peor, un barato intento de Hina-chan!**—dijo Gaara ahora confundido

**¡¿Qué?! ¿eres hombre? Fooooooooooooo .**--dijo Sasori

**Alguien puede explicarme que esta pasando aquí** **o___Ó**—dijo Gaara

**Yo puedo explicarlo**—dijo Tenten saliendo de los arbustos aun con su traje camuflajeado

**Waaa! ¿Qué haces disfrazada de Rambo? ¿me perdi el halloween o que?**

**¡No baka! Lo que pasa es que ya descubrimos quien te arruina la vida cada vez que te gusta alguien… y no son las fans**—dijo Neji

**Así es, tienes que ver esto**—dijo Tenten sacando su celular y mostrándole la grabación que habia hecho de Matsuri y su amiga.

Gaara solo veía la grabación y apretaba los puños con fuerza, estaba demasiado molesto…

**Lo siento mucho amigo… pero ya te habia dicho que ella nunca me dio confianza**—dijo Neji tratando de calmarlo

**Y si aun no nos crees Gaara…**--dijo Tenten mientras le arrebataba de las manos el celular a Sasori—**vi desde lejos que estaba leyendo un mensaje**

**¡Oye! Deja eso**—dijo Sasori, pero Tenten ya estaba revisando el mensaje

**¡Lo sabia!**—dijo Tenten dándole el celular a Gaara…

Apenas terminó de leer el mensaje lo arrojo al suelo rompiéndolo.

**Bueno… creo que yo ya me voy…**--dijo Sasori de manera nerviosa, pero cuando estaba apunto de irse…

**¡Tu no te vas hasta que yo lo diga!**—grito Gaara jalándolo de la camisa y asotandole un golpe en la cara. Ante esto, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, incluso Neji, nunca habia visto a Gaara tan molesto… ni siquiera cuando pensaba que las fans eran las que le arruinaban la vida—**Dile a Matsuri que ¡no se atreva a regresar jamás a la banda, a mi casa o a la vida de cualquiera de nosotros!**—lo tomo mas de la camisa y lo alzo en el aire—**y si le hace algo a Hinata…dile que lo lamentara**—dicho esto lo arrojo a donde estaba su auto. Sasori con dificulta de levanto para poder arrancar e irse.

Después de dicho incidente hubo un silencio algo incomodo…

**Etto… o.o ¿alguien sabe donde esta Hinata?…**--dijo Tenten

**Ya debería estar aqui, se supone que Sakura e Ino debían entretenerla solo un rato**—dijo Shino

**Voy a marcarle**—dijo Gaara...—**no puede ser… me manda buzón, ¿si tal que algo le paso?**

**Neji…¿cres que Matsuri haya…?**—dijo Tenten

**El celular de Sakura me manda a buzon**—dijo Naruto

**El de Ino también**—dijo Kiba

**Sera mejor que nos separemos para encontrarla**—dijo Neji—**Kiba, Shino, ustedes busquen en el edificio C; Sasuke, Sai, ustedes en el edificio B; Gaara, Naruto, en el edificio de la prepa. Tenten y yo buscaremos en el edificio A. ¡Rapido!**

Y después de mil millones de años luz actualice…  
MIL DISCULPAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pero es que la escuela no me deja tiempo v___v  
y para colmo mañana tengo examen de parasitología buuu ): espero sacar mínimo un nueve XD jaja  
se preguntaran ¿y el hombre polilla? Bien, no entro en este capítulo así que será en el próximo ): también disculpen eso, pero espérenlo porque él tiene que ver con la desaparición de Hinata y las demás, ahora si los AGRADECIMIENTOS:

**uzumaki zoe:** estaría genial el grupo de facebook para el hombre polilla XD jajaja yo te apoyo y espero que el fic te siga gustando capítulo tras capítulo y grax por el review de puras carcajadas del capítulo once XD

**Yukime Hiwatari:** muchas gracias por leer el fic y con respecto al sasuxnaru no sé, porque hay lectoras que no son muy fanáticas que digamos del yaoi :/ y se trata de darle gusto a todos, y con lo de sai pues los puse así tipo amigos solo para fregar a Naruto XD jajaja, aun así espero y te siga gustando el fic y sigas leyendo.

**Pilikali:** gracias (: y espero leas el próximo capítulo donde se sabran bastantes cosas sobre el hombre polilla (chanchanchan –musica de terror XD)

**girl-hatake95:** ya Gaara descubrió lo perra que es Matsuri XD ahora ¿Matsuri se desquitara con Hinata? ¿ Qué hará cuando Sasori le dé el recado de Gaara? Sigue leyendo y gracias por el apoyo XD en el próximo capítulo habrá batalla épica: Tobi vs el Hombre polilla XD mwajajaja

**ddeiSmile:** gracias por el review XD no importa que sea corto, espero el nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado. Cuidese

**GaaraAndHinataBestForever:** XD tu con todo te ries jajaja así que supongo que este capítulo te hara reir aunque sea un poco, lo de las parejas ya veremos… XD gracias por leerme sempai

**gaahina-4e:** con mucho tiempo de retraso pero aca esta la conti, espero te haya gustado. Gracias por leer el fic (:

**Layill:** que considerada eres (: pero si tarde bastante en actualizar v__v solo por que hay puente de dia de muertos tuve chance de subir capítulo, pero gracias (: y que bueno que ya terminaste la uni. Suerte.

**Kittirasi:** jajajaja vas a hacer que abra una votación de quien quiere que matsuri muera en el fic jajaja. Gracias por leer (: y al menos Gaara ya se dio cuenta de cómo es Matsuri

**tsuki kuro:** todos le dicen enana a Matsuri XD hasta yo y todo que estoy más chaparra que ella jajaja y lo de la batalla triple suena bien…a ver cómo le ideo para que entre zetsu…sino solo sería tobi vs hombre polilla.

**Kierinahana:** ¿ahora si ya odias a matsuri por completo? XD el hombre polilla tendrá que salir en el próximo capítulo, porque si lo ponía en este iba a estar bien largo x__X pero espero que te haya gustado este capítulo

**vanne chan**: jajajaja mas que clarísimo que eres jashinista y fan de todos los akatsuki, en este capítulo salió sasori pero de malo. En el próximo capítulo sale tobi :p y pues ya Gaara sabe que bitch es Matsuri, se va a poner el pleito buenísimo jajaja XD

**Chibik-Lady:** Gaara no es tan bruto (: si se dio cuenta de lo mala que es Matsuri. Lo de tu hermano estuvo genial jajaja, lo hubieras grabado y subias al youtube jajaja. Y yo en el laboratorio trabajo con animales ): pero si preferiría experimentar con la bitch de Matsuri que con los conejos. Ayudame a hacer que en mi facultad prohíban la experimentación con animales.

**adrifernan19:** pues no se Salio con la suya la bitch de Matsuri mwajajaja esperemos y Gaara le diga hasta de que se va a morir. Gracias por leer el fic.

**Y si falto alguien que dejo review y no agradeci me dicen y los pongo en el próximo. Gracias también a los que leen y aunque no dejan review agregan la historia a sus favoritas.**

Y a las/los que fueron al concierto de Mucc en el D.F. que envidiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ToT yo quería ir, ya iba a ir, pero luego mis padres se arrepintieron y no me dejaron x la inseguridad y no se que mas. Si fueron y tomaron fotos rólenlas ): minimo verlos asi, al menos hay una en su myspace y dijeron que van a regresar; espero poder ir la próxima vez que toquen en Mexico.

Ahora si, _**dejen bellos y bonitos reviews **_picándole abajo. Sayou.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertece, todos son creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

A.U // GaaraxHina

N/A (nota de la autora): no tenía ni idea de que título ponerle XD jajaja así que ni se quejen de eso ):

_blablabla_ – pensamientos o.o

(cosas entre paréntesis) – explicaciones de la autora

**Blablabla** – diálogos

Disclaimer 2: ninguna de las bandas tampoco me pertenece, ni los lyrics, ni los álbumes, ni los artistas mencionados. Información de los artistas al final del capítulo. No hago esto con fines lucrativos y recuerden apoyar a todos los artistas comprando CD'S originales, gracias.

Disclaimer 3: (para evitar accidentes) no leer el fic si se encuentra consumiendo alimentos y bebidas, podría ahogarse con jugo o duraznos XD

Y ahora si DISCULPAS por tardar años de años en actualizar ): pero es que la escuela y el servicio social me consumen el tiempo, mas las clases de inglés, el trabajo y las tareas consumen todo mi tiempo v__v pero aquí está el capítulo 14 para que lean estas vacaciones :/ que para mi ni tanto porque trabajo y regresando tengo exámenes y exposiciones y no he leído nada .… bueno, a leer se ha dicho:

**ROCK BAND**

Cap 15: Tobi al rescate! Y la verdadera identidad del hombre polilla

--20 minutos después, en la entrada de la preparatoria—

**No las vimos por ningún lado**—dijo Kiba algo agitado de tanto correr

**Nosotros tampoco**—dijo Neji—**ahí vienen Sai y Sasuke, ¿las encontraron?**

**No, incluso preguntamos y nadie las vio en el edificio C**—dijo Sasuke

**Pueda que sigan en la prepa, después de todo Naruto y Gaara no han regresado**—dijo Shino con el semblante sereno como siempre

**Deveriamos ir a buscarlos, Naruto es tan bruto que talvez ya hasta se perdió también**—dijo Kiba

**El bruto es Naruto no Gaara, así que esperemos 10 minutos mas, sino regresan iremos a buscarlos también**—dijo Neji

--En alguna parte de la preparatoria—

**No creo que estén ahí Naruto**—decia Gaara

**Ya buscamos en todos lados, asi que ahí deben estar, es el único lugar que nos falta**—dijo Naruto, mientras se sobaba la cabeza

**Aja, sobretodo ahí, ¿no te basto ser golpeado al meterte al baño de mujeres?, obviamente sino estaban ahí, ¡menos van a estar en el baño de hombres!**—dijo Gaara

**Cuanto quieres apostar**—dijo Naruto mientras abria la puerta del baño de hombres

**Ves, nisiquiera hay nadie aquí**—dijo Gaara asomandose por la puerta

**Puede que estén encerradas en donde están los retretes**

**Aja y por decir eso y abrir a la fuerza las puertas donde están los inodoros te acabaron golpeando en el baño de mujeres**—dijo Gaara entrando al baño**—¿Y si esta vez primero te asomas por las puertas?, no todo el tiempo te voy a estar salvando de una estampida furiosa de mujeres que van gritando por todo el pasillo que les viste los calzones**

**Lo dices como si hubiera sido algo grave**—dijo Naruto asomandose por debajo de puerta en puerta, hasta que—¡**aquí hay alguien Gaara!, ayudame a abrir la puerta**

Entonces Naruto y Gaara jalaron la puerta hasta que…

**¡Ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ToT** –gritaba Tobi al ver que la puerta se habia abierto

**¡Waaa! ¡Es el raro del laboratorio! Huyamooooooooooooooos**—decía Naruto intentanto jalar a Gaara para salir corriendo, pero Gaara no se movia ni un centímetro XD

**O___o ¿no crees que debemos ayudarlo? Depues de todo no es normal que este atorado en el retrete…**--dijo Gaara viendo hacia el inodoro donde solo se veía la cabeza de tobi afuera y el resto del cuerpo no me pregunten como XD pero siendo succionado por el inodoro

**¡Ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ToT—**seguía gritando Tobi

**No lo se…**-- decía Naruto a lo que volteaba a verlo

**¡Ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ToT**

**mmm… no lo se, no se ve tan desesperado**—y volvia a ver a Tobi

**¡Ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ToT**

**Hmm…**--Naruto seguía observando a Tobi

**¡Narutoooooo! Vamos a ayudarlo**—grito Gaara ante la indesicion del rubio

**Jajajajaja, esta bien, es que no pude resistirlo es tan gracioso llorando XD y además tan raro**—dijo Naruto para ayudar a sacar a Tobi

--10 minutos después de forcejeo y estirones—

**Gracias ToT**—decia Tobi aun con lagrimitas por el único ojo que tiene (si es que a eso se le puede llamar ojo XD)

**¿Cómo fue que termino atorado ahí maestro?**—dijo Gaara

**Pues verán estaba buscando un buen lugar para tirar la nitroglicerina que zetsu-san me habia dado pero que un niño con peinado de cacatúa me dijo que lo dejara o dejaría de ser un buen chico…**--tomo aire tobipara seguir con su relato—**entonces llegue el baño de hombres y la arroje al inodoro…**

**¡¿Queeeeeeeeeee?! ¡¿Qué hizo que?!**—gritó Gaara--**¿Cómo es que no exploto? ¿Acaso no sabe que si la diluye tan rápido puede explotar?**

**A eso voy, se un chico bueno como yo y no me interrumpas**—dijo Tobi—**cuando la nitroglicerica cayo en el agua recordé que si se diluye muy rápido explota, por lo que yo como todo el chico bueno que soy me sente en el retrete para que la explosión no se extendiera**

**Menos mal v___v**—dijo Gaara

**Hmm eso explica el hueco de ropa quemada que tiene atrás**—dijo Naruto señalando el trasero de Tobi--** la bomba le exploto en el cu…**

**¡Naruto! No insultes enfrente de los lectores ¬¬** --dijo Gaara—**bueno**—dirijio la mirada hacia Tobi--** maestro de casualidad no vio en alguna parte a una alumna de estatura media, cabello largo negro, ojos blancos y cara bonita, trae puesto el uniforme de la preparatoria**

**Y venia acompañada de una alumna de cabello rubio y una super modelo de cabello rosa dattebayou**—dijo Naruto

**Creo que si las vi o.o**—dijo Tobi

**¿Dónde?, diganos porfavor**—pregunto Gaara con preocupación

**Vi a las alumnas de cabello rubio y negro, pero a la supermodelo no**—dijo Tobi

**Sakura-chan debió haberse perdido antes de que el loco del laboratorio las viera ToT**—dijo Naruto

**Iban acompañadas de una alumna con frente de anuncio publicitario**—dijo Tobi

**¿Cómo de esos anuncios de 2 metros de ancho y largo?**—pregunto Gaara

**¡Si, esa! Algo feita por cierto**—dijo Tobi

**¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeé?! ¡esa es la super modelo!**—dijo el rubio enfurecido—**Dattebayou**

**Ay pues para gustos se hicieron colores**—dijo Tobi

**Si pero Naruto escoge colores mas feos**—dijo el pelirrojo

**Bueno ¡ya! Mejor diganos donde fue la ultima vez que las vio**—pregunto Naruto

**Las llevaban hacia la bodega, bueno al menos en esa dirección**—dijo el uni-ojo—**como que iban medio desmayadas**

**¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeé?!¡¿ Y por que no hizo nada?!**—pregunto Gaara preocupado por Hinata --**¿Quién se las llevo?**

**Un señor :)**—dijo Tobi—**Cuando venia corriendo hacia el baño…**

_--Flasback—_

Tobi corria a toda velocidad por el pasillo con la nitroglicerina en manos cuando…

**Oiga**—dijo el uni-ojo a la persona extraña—**como buen chico que soy debo preguntar quien es usted y que hace con esas niñas, no se ve de confianza**

El extraño señalo con una de sus alas un gafete que llevaba puesto el cual decía "Señor Hombre Polilla"

**Ah, es un señor, bueno me disculpo por dudar de usted, los señores son de confianza, ahora si me disculpa tengo que ir al baño (:** --dijo Tobi para después seguir corriendo

_-- Fin del Flashback –_

**¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?! ¡¿no existen señores con alas?!** **Hasta yo lo se Dattebayou**—dijo el rubio

**Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón O.O**—dijo Tobi--**¿ya no soy chico bueno ToT?**

**Si quiere ser un buen chico llevenos hacia la bodega**—dijo el pelirrojo

**Esta bien los llevo (: soy un buen chico**—dijo Tobi

--Mientras tanto en el estacionamiento—

_**Bipbipbip piripbip**_—tono de mensajes de celular

**Es un mensaje de Gaara**—dijo Neji—**dice que vayamos a la bodega de la universidad ¿alguien sabe dónde esta?**

**Yo se, síganme ahí es donde guardamos la utilería después de las exposiciones**—dijo Sai

--En la puerta de la bodega—

**Hasta que llegan, ¡te tardaste 30 minutos Neji!**—dijo Gaara

**¡Eres un exagerado! Solo tarde 5 minutos, vine corriendo tan rápido como pude y tu como siempre con tus exageraciones**—dijo Neji

**¿Qué hacen con el raro del laboratorio?**—pregunto Shino señalando a Tobi

**Holis :) **–saludo Tobi

**El dice que vio al hombre polilla con las chicas y que se dirijian hasta este lugar**—contesto el pelirrojo

**¡¿El qué?! o__Ó—**dijo Neji con un tik en el ojo

**Yo permiti que esto pasara asi que yo entare primero**—dijo Tobi

**Por eso eres un buen chico, dattebayou**—dijo el rubio

***O* gracias**—dijo el uni-ojo

--Tobi abrió la puerta mientras todos lo seguían por detrás—

**¿Escuchan esos ruidos extraños? Debemos estar acercándonos—**dijo Kiba

**Tienes razón**—dijo Neji—**debemos estar acercándonos, se siente la peste a polilla**

**No es peste a polilla…es que me heche un gas Dattebayou**—dijo Naruto con una risa de pena

**¡Naruto por qué eres tan cerdo! En vez de zorro deberían decirte cerdo**—dijo Sasuke

**No podemos, causaría confusión con el apodo de Ino-cerda**—dijo Kiba

**Tienes mucha razón**—dijo el cabello de cacatúa (N/A: XD jajajajajajaja)

**¿Podrian concentrarse en encontrar a Hinata?**—pregunto Gaara—**Aparte se que tenemos ser sigilosos pero por qué caminar tan despacio, ni que la bodega estuviera tan grande, solo hemos avanzado 10cm desde la entrada, caminan como gallinas y…¡Ahí esta el tipo enfrente de nosotros con las chicas!**—grito señalando al hombre polilla que estaba tomando el té con Hinata, Ino y Sakura (N/A: la bodega solo mide 1m de largo XD jajaja)

**No es un tipo, es señor :)**—dijo Tobi

**No maestro, recuerde que los señores no tienen plumas dattebayou**—le recordó el rubio

**¡Vamos atáquelo!**—dijo Kiba

**Pero soy un buen chico ToT**—replico Tobi

**Entonces ¡atacalo!**—grito Neji

**Esta bien ToT solo por que soy un buen chico**—dijo Tobi tomando un palo

**¡Ah!!!!!!!!—**Grito Neji

**¿Qué te pasa?**—pregunto Kiba

**Tiene a Gaara!!!!!!**—dijo Neji señalando hacia donde estaba el hombre polilla tomando el té con Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Gaara

**Es cierto!!!!!!!** **. dattebayou**—dijo Naruto

**Noooooooooo!!! Ahora tiene a Shino—**dijo el castaño señalando de nuevo a la mesa donde ahora Shino tomaba el té con ellos

**Waaaaaaa!!!!!! También tiene a Sai y a Sasuke**—señalo ahora el rubio hacia la mesa

**o.o ¿no creen que si están ahí es porque realmente no es malo?**—pregunto el uni-ojo

**¡No!**—gritaron al unisono Kiba, Neji y Naruto

**Debe tenerlos bajo algún poder hipnotico con sus ojos rojos**—sentencio Neji--**¡Ataquelo!**

**ToT buaaa, ahí voy**—dijo Tobi. Entonces se acerco y con el palo golpeo muy levemente al hombre polilla en la cabeza que este ni lo sintio

**¡Eso no mata ni a una pulga!**—grito Kiba

**¡Con mas fuerza! Dattebayou**—grito el rubio para animarlo cuando de pronto

**¡Con que aquí estabas! Llevo buscándote desde hace dias abuelo!**—grito un hombre vestido completamente de verde

**¡Es Maito Gai! O.O!!!!**—sentencio Naruto

**¿Quién? O__o—**pregunto Kiba

**El señor supervendedor de atuendos ardedores de llamas de juventud—**dijo el rubio

**¡¿Incendia llamas?! Lo voy a ir a acusar con los de PETA!**—dijo Kiba

**No esa clase de llamas**—dijo Gai—**sino la llama interna, el fuego interno que mueve a la juventud**—con ojitos brillosos—

**Ahhhh, de haberlo dicho antes**—dijo el castaño—**Espere…¡¿dijo abuelo?!**

Lo sé, fue muy corto el capítulo ): pero al menos actualice espero haya sido de su agrado a pesar de la falta de comedia en este capítulo, pero andaba con sueño y como que mi chistoses no fluía XD. Hay nuevo Fic de XD jajaja es decir mio, se llama MUSIC, espero les guste, tratare de terminarlo estas vacaciones. Para las fans del hombre-polilla, ¿Cómo va el grupo en el face-book? Jajaja de todo le quieren hacer, ya se que no lo han hecho, pero si lo arman me avisan jajaja.

Agradecimientos:

**Tobi_is_a_bad_boy:** ya se que esta medio raro el fic XD pero gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar review

**Mónnii Uchiha ;D:** no te preocupes, ya dejaste review, es lo que cuenta. A ver si este te dio risa por que no andaba muy inspirada que digamos, pero es bueno saber que te agrada el fic y ya no te pongas bipolar XD jajaja cuídese

**hyuga yhara: **No yara no! El hombre polilla no se va a comer a Chouji! Superalo jajaja XD o tu hija se va a llamar jorja

**suoin:** ya actualicé (: me debes una vida mwajajajaja XD no es cierto, pues aca estuvo el capítulo, espero te haya gustado

**Sabaku no Estefania:** que bueno que te reíste con el capítulo anterior, espero y este haya podido causarte una q otra sonrisa, gracias.

**Anónima:** o__ó creo que fue uno de los reviews mas raros del mundo…hasta amenazaste con castrarme y no quiero saber cómo sabes q a una mujer la castran ni quiero saber cómo XD pero en fin, gracias por leer el fic, ya actualicé no desesperes, espero te haya gustado y yo me baño dos veces al día (: jajajaja XD

**uzumaki zoe:** ya capítulo nuevo! Lo de la venganza en contra de Matsuri lo pensare XD y no desesperes mas, tratare de terminar rockband esta semana, no quedan muchos capítulos. Cuidate y gracias por dejar muchos reviews y mensajes XD. Por cierto sigue con la rola del hombre polilla y seras grande jajaja XD

**GaaHinaFan!:** ya está el capítulo 15 XD para que estes feliz jajaja, espero te haya gustado

**Layill:** jajajaja Gaara no anda pendiente del chisme jajaja XD y parece ser que si adivinaste XD el hombre polilla las tenia, espero te haya gustado el capítulo (: mil gracias por el review

**GaaHina-Fan!!:** ! Q bueno q mi fic te parece el mejor de todos *o* wiii! y en este cap salió muy poquito el hombre polilla pero en el próximo ya vamos a saber mas de el :p cuídate y de nuevo muy lindo tu review, gracias.

**Kittirasi:** que bello review XD grax x decir q el fic es uno de los buenos (: jiji, espero te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias

**PerFecTHeLL:** por lo visto lo de Neji vestido de mujer a varias les gusto XD que bueno que te divierte el fic (: este capítulo no estuvo muy gracioso que digamos pero espero y haya sido de tu agrado (:

**:** dile a tu sempai que deje review jajaja XD y en este capítulo salió Tobi, asi que espero no te haya molestado que acabara atorado en el inodoro jajajaja y leve tu spoiler XD estuvo más que claro jajaja y sí, Matsuri es bien bitch. Gracias por leerme

**GaaraAndHinataBestForever:** perdón x tardar en actualizar v___v espero te haya gustado este capítulo y mil gracias porque siempre lees el fic (: sisisi, gracias

**Dika: **si, estuvo bien armado el plan y todo eso, hasta planean mejor que los policías de aca de México jajaja, yo quiero que haya policías en México como Gaara y Neji *o* espero te haya gustado el capítulo

**yue yuna:** si tarde mucho en actualizar y disculpa ): pero ojalay este capítulo pueda compensar la espera, gracias por leerme

**tsuki kuro:** lo de los apodos estuvo bien raro, pero que bueno que te hicieron reir, ya en el próximo capítulo nos enteramos de la historia del hombre polilla y hay alguien que dejo review q dice saber cómo castrar a Matsuri XD jajaja preguntale a ver que

**kierinahana:** ojala te haya gustado el cap, estuvo presente Neji con sus traumas y el hombre polilla, ahora con lo de la castración o venganza contra Matsuri no se quien sea el que tome represalias o que, lo sigo pensando XD a ver si dan sugerencias de cómo hacerla sufrir, pero realistas! No que escriben cada cosa jajaja XD

**Chibik-Lady:** jajaja creo que si hago la página para vender mis ringtones solo tú los compras jajaja XD, lo de Matsuri igual hasta el próximo capítulo verán que le pasa y nos enteraremos mucho sobre el hombre polilla. Y que cuentas? Has hecho algo por los animales? El 21 de abril es día de los animales de laboratorio, yo voy a repartir volantes sobre el tema de no experimentar con animales en mi facultad, y ya llevo aproximadamente un mes o más de ser vegetariana (:

**Melisa:** espero te haya gustado este capítulo, igual Tenten va a salir de rambo en el capítulo que sigue tipo superhéroe del día jajaja. Gracias por leerme

**Yukime Hiwatari : **no tuviste tu agradecimiento en el capítulo anterior pero ahora sí mil gracias por dejar review y es bueno saber que te gusta la personalidad de Neji en el fic, sigue leyendo la historia y espero te siga gustando


End file.
